The Unexpected Betrayal
by Tenshi-Chan008
Summary: Sakura has had enough. She is tired of always being called weak, a burden, and useless. She decides to leave her home and joins Akatsuki. “It’s time I stood up on my own two feet. I will NOT be protected by you anymore!” Mainly SasuSaku. DISCONTINUED.
1. Sasuke's words

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but i'm really busy these days and I hope you guys don't hate me! Well here's the story, hope you like and please review!**

"Talking"

'thought'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Clang!_

Kunai reflected off each other, some incrusted the ground while others were imbedded in the trees.

"ARGH!!!"

A fist flew only to be blocked by the back of someone's forearm. The masked Mizu nin sneered at his opponent that he just blocked.

Blonde spikes flew against the wind as the 17 year old jumped up into the air. He took his shuriken, four in each hand, and threw it swiftly at the Mizu nin who dropped dead to the ground from the impact of two shuriken to his head.

The blonde nin wore a fox ANBU mask. His swirl tattoo that signified him as ANBU gleamed in the sunlight.

The blonde nin formed rapid hand seals. He yelled out a technique and several clones appeared around him, each lunged at another Mizu nin.

The blondes blood from various wounds stained the grass red. The blonde had swiftly taken down his opponent after one of the clones got behind him and swiftly slit the Mizu nin's neck. Cerulean eyes scanned the area to look at his teammates.

A raven haired nin drove his Katana into a Mizu nin, his wolf mask sneering down at the dead body with a bored expression.

A silver haired nin with a hawk mask was in the middle of a Taijutsut showdown. The silver haired nin threw a barrage of swift punches and the Mizu nin evaded them all swiftly. Just as he leaned to duck the Mizu was kicked down, and then upper cut into the air. As his body soared a typhoon of fire from the raven haired nin engulfed the half dead man.

Once the flaming body dropped to the ground dead, the shuriken implanted on his body was visible.

The blonde turned to look behind himself and spotted his pink haired teammate who wore a cat like mask. She pounded her fist into the ground which split under her will.

The ground shot upwards and engulfed a large number of Mizu nin. Finishing the job, she threw a barrage of kunai, each deadly as they held a paper bomb.

The pink haired medic along with her team dashed away as a blast of inferno burned trees and left craters in the ground. Flames hailed the now red skies.

As the team flew through the dense woods Mizu chased after them. The raven haired man abruptly swiveled to a stop and turned to face the incoming nin.

He made various hand signs and cupped his mouth, taking in a great amount of oxygen before releasing an enormous fireball.

Half the great number of nins were scorched and dropped a 50 yard plunge to the ground.

"Odama Rasengan!!!"

His teammate rushed passed him with clones at his side. He attacked half of the remaining, knocking them into trees and some into the ground and air.

"Chidori!!"

From overhead the Dark haired nin watched his silver haired teammate jump over himself. A pink haired nin in tow. The kunoichi blitz forward and slammed her fist into one mizu, making him fly back several meters before crashing into 4 more ninja.

The silver haired man lifted his right hand, which held a storm of electricity that emitted a sound of birds chirping. He thrusted his hand into nin and lifted his hand (which was still in the nin) also lifting the nin and slammed the nin harshly into the ground, creating crater from impact.

So far there were no ninja, the silver haired man observed with his one red eye. All four stood on separate trees.

The area was burned as some flames were still searing strong, burning anything in it's path. Craters were everywhere, some large and some small. Kunai and shuriken embedded the fertile ground below them. Branches and trees are snapped and smoke came from extinguished flames.

The silver haired man eyed the remaining flames and made rapid seals.

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!" he shouted

Water bullets extinguished the fire that was bound to spread if it was given another moment. After making sure there were no other fires to put out He nodded to his other teammates, they nodded in return.

The kunoichi of the group stepped forward and crouched next to a large dead enemy nin, he seemed to be the leader judging by the advanced armor he wore. She stuck her hand into his jacket pocket and fished out a scroll.

She analyzed it before nodding professionally. Her teammates watched her give them a nod affirmatively. She stood and was about to walk over when she suddenly stopped.

_Thump_.

A kunai had flown an inch away from her face and bolted right past her. She looked at it from the corner of her eye.

It had buried itself into a tree not far from the girl.

The raven, blonde, and silver haired nin immediately got into their fighting stances. Each whipped out a weapon a katana, kunai, and a fuuma shuriken.

10 more nin jumped in to attack.

"I'm getting tired of this" spoke the fox with an arrogant yawn

"hn, they'll be gone in no time" said the wolf

"do not under estimate your opponents" the hawk said wisely

"hai, sensei" the cat grinned as the hawk frowned at the name

"enough!" a mizu nin, the leader hollered as he charged at the hawk

The nine followed his example and charged at an opponent. 3 to each of the ANBU.

The blonde was forced in a kunai battle. He rapidly charged like a blur and the three opponents also sped up, becoming blurs to the human eye.

All that was heard was the sound of metal on metal.

Shuriken flew and blood splattered. The blonde used his specialty and several clones appeared in a spit second. A fuuma shuriken was held in his hand as he thrust it into two shinobi.

A sphere of vicious winds formed in his other hand. The blonde dropped his fuuma to the ground and plunged the ball into the remaining nin.

The Mizu nin flew back and crashed harshly into several trees as the blonde landed expertly on a branch.

The onyx eyed man let his eyes bleed to red as he engaged three shinobi into a ninjutsut battle. Flames erupted from his mouth, a Mizu nin countered with Ice bullets.

As the two attacks collide, water erupted from impact

The red eyed man charged doing hand seals. Fire hailed against his enemies, two burned while a skilled one remained.

"and then there's one" smirked the wolf

His opponent was angered and formed several hand seals. An ice dragon emerged from thin air, it let out a menacing cry before lunging at the raven haired man who frowned before summoning a fire dragon.

Both elements clashed and evaporated into water.

"Chidori Nagashi!!!"

Electricity engulfed the wolf masked man and his katana. He charged at the tired shinobi. Blood splattered the ANBU's uniform as the enemy dropped dead with a gaping whole in his chest.

The raven haired man flipped backwards and onto a huge branch.

He watched his silver haired teammate fight Fuuma on Fuuma with the group leader. They clashed weapons swiftly before grappling with strength.

The Mizu sneered as he tried to outdo the ANBU, but his eyes widened when he was overpowered. His Fuuma soared into the air before imbedding into the ground meters away.

The hawk masked man took this chance to thrust his weapon into the enemy. He twisted it inside the mans body, and after hearing a satisfying crack he pulled his weapon out of the now dead nin.

Jumping onto a branch he scanned the area.

Pink hair flew gracefully in the wind as the kunoichi fought hand to hand with three Mizu nin. She blocked a punch using a knife hand block and used a crescent kick on the offender, knocking him to the ground and creating a large crater. Blood spurted from the ferocious strength of the kunoichi as she looked at the dead body before blocking with both arms.

She flipped the man who attacked her over her shoulder and smashed him harshly into the ground, creating another crater with her inhuman strength.

Panting, she watched the partially alive nin in the crater slowly get up. He coughed up blood and glared menacingly at the kunoichi before him.

He kicked him into a tree as he bolted at her with fearful speed. The impact caused him to fly into at least five trees before him stopping at a tree half snapped, dead.

She hunched over onto her knees, tired as she felt her chakra almost gone from healing her teammates early after they escaped the Mizu village.

The shadow of the third nin rose behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw the shadow directly behind her. The Mizu held a katana, about to slice her head off.

As he brought down the blade…

_Clang_!

It was intercepted by another katana. The pink haired nin looked to her right to see her raven haired teammate glowering down at her.

He slit the Mizu's neck with ease then turned to face the kunoichi.

"hn. You still need to be protected… annoying" he grunted

The kunoichi flinched as he glared down at her… and once again she had to be protected, she is still weak…

The fox and hawk exchanged looks as they looked at their two teammates from a higher branch above the wolf's and cat's branch.

* * *

The blonde hokage read through each document and slammed them all down with a little too much force that would've broken the table. 

She sighed at the pile of work on her desk and glared at it as if they'd run away scared of the woman's wrath.

…

Sigh.

She wished her assistant hadn't taken away her 'energy drinks' (cough-sake-cough)

Just as she was about to pick up another piece of paper…

"Tsunadae-sama"

The hokage looked up to see a bloody, beaten, and tired ANBU squad. She had a bored look on, the hokage sees this everyday, it's no big surprise.

"Ah, is your mission done?" inquired the leader of Konoha

"hai" answered the pink headed kunoichi

She stepped forth and handed the hokage the scroll which was covered in debris, dirt, and blood.

"good work Team 7" Tsunadae nodded with a bright smile, yes team 7 is finally together right after Sasuke's probation which was just 3 days ago. Sai went back to ANBU while Yamato has his own genin squad.

Now that the team had been revealed they are allowed to take off their masks. The hawk removed his to reveal Kakashi WITH O.o his mask on.

The wolf revealed to be Sasuke while the fox being Naruto.

The cat tipped her mask to the side to only reveal one gorgeous emerald eye and half of her smile.

"Tsunadae-sama, I'm going to train before our daily training" Sakura bowed and re-covered her face.

Tsunadae's face fell. That smile it had a sad feeling to it while her eyes (or eye) was empty and without energetic feeling.

"… alright Sakura"

"I'll leave it to you guys for the mission report" Sakura said monotone as she began to walk out

"tch. Slacker, leaving the work to us now?" Sasuke asked harshly

Sakura paused when she heard the word 'slacker' there was a moment of silence. Though they could not see it, there was a pained and livid expression on Sakura's face.

'he still thinks I'm weak and this is the first time he actually saw me. Was he not paying attention to those CRATERS I made in the ground? Or how many trees broke because I punched an enemy nin into it? He may have been unconscious when I healed him, but didn't he know someone healed him? He probably thought it was Kakashi…' Sakura thought bitterly

Her body trembled in anger, but everyone took it for something else because Sakura wouldn't usually get angry because of words and when she did it was just playful anger (like with Naruto).

"gonna cry? I guess you're weak emotionally as well. You still can't control your emotions" Sasuke sneered

Naruto elbowed him hard which earned a grunt and a glare. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was tired of having to save her ass. Apparently the Uchiha thinks she always has to be protected.

Sakura shook harder, she repressed the murderous aura that was bound to spill and dashed out of the room. She was gone in a blur.

"god, this is the first time we get to actually see each other and have a mission as team 7, but you HAVE to ruin it!" Naruto yelled angrily, he was protective of Sakura she is like his little sister.

"I'm stating facts dobe" Sasuke shrugged carelessly

"Bastard! She hates it when people call her – "

"Naruto enough!" Kakashi stepping in between the two and holding them back by the shoulders

Naruto looked like he was ready to lunge at Sasuke who looked apathetic, but ready to counter.

"Sasuke, go apologize" Kakashi ordered in a serious tone

"tch"

"now." Kakashi said curtly

With a grunt Sasuke turned away from the both and wlaked out, slamming the door behind him. Naruto growled at his best friend's behavior and punched the wall next to him, leaving a dent.

Tsunadae was worried for Sakura.

'Sakura. I hope you don't overdo it' she thought sadly as thunder crackled

The three left in the room turned to the window. It was pouring hard, in fact too dangerous to be training outside.

* * *

In the outskirts of Konoha… 

It's been a full 4 hour since she had left the hokage's tower and she's been training out there nonstop. The weather hasn't lightened up, in fact it just got worse. Water flooded the grounds by 4 inches already and despite that the pink haired Shinobi trained viciously.

Sakura stood in front of a badly beaten tree. Her hands and legs bled flowingly, but she hasn't healed it.

"no pain, no gain" she panted bitterly

She was drenched head to toe in blood, sweat, rain, and tears? Of anger or sadness?

She clenched her bleeding fists and pounded the tree with all her might and without chakra. Each hit, she used all the strength she had left from the mission.

"Punch, Elbow strike, Jab, Kick" she recited with every hit she did

She panted heavily to the point where she would cough blood. She had no chakra left to heal herself after the nonstop fighting mission and ninjutsut she practiced.

She didn't care if she passed out from lack of chakra or energy.

"I'll prove you wrong" she growled

She was becoming delusional and the tree looked like Sasuke to her. She snarled and angrily punched the tree, each blow landing indents and sprouting blood. She was covered with both dry and new blood, but the rain helped clean her a bit.

Sakura panted. It's midnight and her body screamed for her to stop, the mission had taken up 4/5 of her strength and she can't do much with the little she had left.

Her vision became hazy and she thought she spotted a figure in the distance, but she thought of it as a hallucination.

"damn Uchiha Sasuke. I'm nothing like your pathetic fangirl all those years ago!!" She shouted

Her body shook, she knew it. Sasuke would underestimate her in the mission and she was right.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura stood at the gates, first as always. She watched the horizon, she was proud of how far she had gone with her training. She'd train so hard everyday and she deserved the new strength she has now.

"Sakura"

Of course her pink hair would be a blow to her cover, only for those in this country. She turned to face a wolf masked ANBU, his chakra concealed, but that didn't stop Sakura.

"Sasuke" she nodded to him

He looked taken aback like he didn't expect her to know who he was. Then he shrugged it off with an apathetic look.

"you're an ANBU?" he snorted

Sakura could always retort, she was known for being a bitch to those who pissed her off. She held her tongue though.

"Konoha must have lowered its standards" he sneered

She tried to keep the smile she had on her face. He looked away from her and to the road where Naruto was running up to them.

"listen carefully. Don't screw this mission up, and I better not have to protect you. Then again…" he said and turned to her "I bet you haven't changed a bit… pathetic" he sneered down at her

He noticed her clenched fists and smirked almost spitefully.

"I won't be surprised if you're at the edge of death by the end of this mission"

"Sakura-chyan!" Naruto called happily as he reached them

Sakura swiftly turned away from them. Her fists shook. After all this time… he still thinks so low of her.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sakura clutched her kunai in her fist making her hand bleed. 

"I'll show you." She said painfully as she looked down at her headband "I will no longer wear my hitai-ate. No, not until I prove you wrong Uchiha Sasuke"

She pulled up her sleeve and looked at her arm.

"I SWEAR IT ON MY BLOOD!" she cried as she slashed down her arm

She brought down the kunai against her skin, cutting it open and letting herself bleed. The kunai glinted in the moonlight, blood at its edges. She threw it at the tree. A mark of promise. The blood dripped off of the kunai, drop by drop it leaked. The blood traveled down the tree.

Sakura brought her hitai-ate to her eyes and tied them around the emerald orbs that held determination. She'd prove him wrong. Whether she loves him or not…

_Thump._

Her body lay against the dirt, a figure watching over her with blood red eyes…

* * *

**I didn't mean for it to be angsty or dramaish b the way... -.-' it turned out that way... i think, but it has to be like this for the story to go as planned. heh heh. I'll squeeze in humor too!**

**By the way...**

**I hope you liked and please review! no flames!!!**


	2. You Are The Same!

**Chapter 2! I hope you guys like! not much action hear, but closing in on the better parts of the story! So i hope you guys like and don't be shy! Please Review!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Argh…" growled a muffled voice under a blanket of its bed

In a dark room there was a bump moving agitatedly around the bed. It turned to it's left and then abruptly turned to the right. Looks like someone wasn't having a good night's rest…

"fuck this"

The blankets were thrown across the room. The youngest living Uchiha was breathing hard as he glared at the blanket sitting up. No matter what he did he couldn't go to sleep.

Every time he tried a flash of a pink haired teen lit up in his head. He sighed heavily.

'damn it, is this because I didn't apologize or even bother to see her?' he thought mentally and scowled.

He went straight home after he slammed those doors closed. He would've went out to train if not for the weather.

'there is no way in hell I'm going out in a freakin' typhoon' he thought stubbornly 'who would?'

He looked out the window and noticed it hasn't gotten any better. Sakura said she was going to train…

He shook his head as if getting rid of the idea 'in that weather?'

He stared out the window, the thunder roared and crackled. She's stubborn, but she wouldn't really go out there… would she?

…

"annoying girl"

He jumped out of bed and grabbed a heavy coat with a hood. He threw on some heavy pants and hastily slipped on his jacket.

'I'll just check if she's home… just to see if she's safe'

He carelessly put on some boots and closed the door behind him.

* * *

He jumped through the trees with speed like a cheetah. The rain poured down on his hood and the lighting flashed dangerously causing fires at some areas, fires strong enough to last through a storm like this.

He ignored the fires, there was nothing he could do about it anyway. He finally spotted a house across from where he was, standing on a branch at the edge of a street.

He jumped with ninja speed, across the road and jumped up to the balcony his teammate convieniently had. He peered through the glass door of the balcony and spotted her bedroom, clean and unused since they left for the mission.

'…empty…'

He jumped off the balcony and onto the deserted streets. The only noise was the sound of rain fall. He swiveled around a corner and headed down the streets, about four doors down.

He jumped up to the window of an apartment. He checked the insides of the house through various windows. The only person there was a sleeping blonde.

'she's not at Ino's house…'

He headed down the street and jumped to the window of another house. Checking all the windows he furrowed his brows. An unmoving bun haired girl slept cozily in her bed.

'she's not at Ten-Ten's house either'

The Uchiha began to panic. What if something happened to her? Running at top speed he checked the Hyuuga Compound three streets away.

'she's not with Hinata'

Checking the last place he could think of, and the only other place she would go to, he bolted for his best friend's apartment. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared inside the house. Quietly checking every room he spotted nothing, his body began to shake with anger and... worry?

'that stubborn girl' he glared harshly at nothing in particular

He couldn't believe she actually went out to train in this weather. That's practically suiciad. He disappeared from inside the apartment and reappeared in the middle of the streets.

He focused his chakra and tried to find his teammate as he closed his now red eyes.

"where are you?"

Feeling a faint, but familiar chakra he set out for Konoha's outskirts.

* * *

The figure with pink hair lay in a pool of mud mixed with blood. The rain pelted it harshly like needles, but the figure was unconscious and couldn't feel a drop.

Red eyes glared down at her, the person breathing heavily. It was obvious he was tired of running all over town to find her.

The Uchiha slipped off his coat and wrapped it carefully around the girl, bringing her into his arms. He sighed with relief and looked down at the girl he held bridal style.

"so stubborn, you've been out here, since the end of the mission…"

He got no response from the girl, but then again he wasn't expecting one.He still did not realize her hitai-ate was tied over her eyes either.

The rain soaked him to the bone, but he couldn't care less. Right now he was checking her body for injuries, which weren't so hard to find. She was covered with them.

"how the fuck did you get these?" he growled

Judging by the looks of things she was unconscious for nearly two hours. She's lost lots of blood by now. Knowing that fact the Uchiha disappeared.

* * *

She couldn't see a thing, only darkness. She felt a clothed metal around her eyes and instantly remembered yesterday.

The girl focused her chakra and made complex hand signs as she sent waves of chakra to the ground. In her mind's eye she saw the spiritual energy of things both living and non-living. She only difference between this vision and normal vision is that with this one you are able to see outlines and spiritual energy of all matter, though the background like the skies and ground are all black and darkness (with the exception of spiritual energy which is color).

Sakura smirked, she's been working on this technique and she always wanted to perfect it. This vision is 100 percent accurate, unlike vision of the human eye which can fool you (hallucinations and illusions) with this technique you are invincible to genjutsut except for those that attack the mind's eye.

The name of this technique…

"nentou boushi no jutsut (mind's eye technique I think)" she whispered

She noticed she is laying on a bed of a familiar yet unfamiliar room. She noticed a human chakra, an all too familiar one.

"Sasuke" she called to the center of the room

Said boy stepped out of the shadows.

"how can you see me?" he asked

She didn't respond, she was too busy realizing she wore her under garments, but she wore his shirt and shorts (which were sizes too big).

"where are my clothes?" she asked a little scared

"you would have gotten sick if I didn't change you" he said apathetic "and no I didn't do anything to you"

There was a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"…"

"why do you have your hitai-ate like that?"

"I have to go home" she responded and began to get off the bed

Only to be pinned with her back to the bed. Sasuke hovering over her, gripping her arms to prevent her escape.

"where were you?" he asked with a hint of anger

"didn't you find me?" she responded with a question

"why were you out of the village in a fucking tempest?" he snarled, his anger getting the best of him

"I told you I was going to train"

"are you crazy?!"

"no, just annoying" she said with a tone

Sasuke glared so hard she could practically feel it.

"Don't mock me" he growled lowly

"why does it matter if I'm out in a storm?! Why would you give a fuck about what happens to me?!" she snapped

…

"exactly" she said quietly

"just because I act like I don't care… doesn't mean I don't"

Sakura snapped her blinded eyes up to meet his onyx gaze.

"if you're injured you'll just slow the team down. You'll be a burden to the rest of us and the success of the next mission"

Sakura stopped her struggling, almost as if admitting defeat.

"then next time do yourself a favor… as well as everyone else" Sakura said quietly

Sasuke looked down at her as her bangs shadowed where her eyes would be,

"THE NEXT TIME I NEED SAVING YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE ME TO FUCKING **DIE** AND REPLACE ME WITH SOMEONE WHO ISN'T WEAK!" she shouted

Lifting up her legs from under him she used the small amount of chakra she had left to kick him across the room and smashing into the wall. The force caused a bowl of water and towel on the bedside table to fall to the floor. Sasuke landed on the cold blanket that lay on the floor, against the wall.

'dammit, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way…' realizing his mistake

"Sakura!"

Sasuke stood from the floor hastily to talk to his pink hired teammate, but when he did all he saw was an empty bed and vicious winds blowing inside from the window. Apparently his teammate was gone and the weather has yet to lighten up.

Thunder boomed as he slumped to the floor in defeat.

'why do I always say the wrong things?' he thought

He had only said that so she would be more careful. Somehow the words just came out wrong, worst of all his Uchiha pride kept him from apologizing. He twitched at having to apologize.

'… I'll apologize later…'

* * *

Sakura lay on her bed glaring at the ceiling.

"I try to get stronger and then he scolds me for being reckless! What does he want from me?" Sakura thought out loud as she turned on her side to face the window.

'if he hated me so much… why wouldn't he just let me die back then. It would have been a relief for them' she thought and suddenly remembered 'my wounds'

Pulling off her blanket she scanned her body only to find herself wrapped in gauze. Every single scratch and injury has already been dressed. With all of the wounds she had it would have taken hours for him to wrap them in bandages.

She felt her forehead and noticed that her temperature is normal. Then she remembered the bowl of water and towel on the bedside table. Her eyes softened.

Sasuke had spent hours dressing her wounds and taking care of a fever she was sure to get from that storm outside.

"…why Sasuke? Why didn't you just let me bleed to death? Why would you care for me?"

Sakura sighed confused. He says one thing and does another, she didn't know how to react in the morning when she sees him for team 7's training.

_"__if__ you're injured you'll just slow the team down. You'll be a burden to the rest of us and the success of the next mission" _

Of course. It was just for the team. For the mission, or else she would hold them back. Sakura stared with emptiness at the sky as the sun slowly rose over the horizon.

She remembered how she fell in love with him after that crush she had in her genin days. Although, right now she didn't know how she felt for him. She must not love him anymore… and if she still does those feelings must be buried deep inside.

'I hope they stay there' she thought

Sasuke would never love her back, he doesn't even give a fuck about her if it doesn't involve a mission. It was best if she never loved him again… or so she thought.

"I'll admit it god." She whispered as she gazed at the sun "I'm… losing faith. I'll admit it; I'm broken and lost inside."

* * *

A few hours later 4 figures stood at the old team 7 training grounds. 3 mere teen agers while the other possibly twice their age. Yet they are all the same level of ninja.

The older nin looked to his former student. She had an empty expression, but he knew that she's having an inner turmoil inside.

"I'll spar with Sakura" Kakashi announced observing the as she merely nodded and sunk to a fighting stance. Both ninja disappeared into a wider location, and to give Naruto and Sasuke room.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Naruto felt this was a good time to knock some sense into his best friend. He lunged at his partner, who raised a brow at the blondes angered expression.

"anger will not help you, only blind you" Sasuke said as he easily dodged the deadly fast flurry of fists

"you don't get it do you?!" Naruto growled

"no" Sasuke bluntly replied with a frown

Why was the overly energetic Naruto acting this way?

Sasuke could only dodge as Naruto kept rapidly throwing attacks at him nonstop.

"Sakura has changed! She isn't the weak lovesick fangirl from the beginning of team 7! In fact you haven't notice how she had changed after the Forest of Death back when we were Genin!" Naruto shouted as he jumped back and threw a flurry of shuriken and kunai

"…" taking out a katana Sasuke deflected most while some painfully cut him

"she saved our asses in the forest! Fighting alone and admittingly at a weak level! Countless times she's saved you as well as you've saved her! From the curse! From Gaara during his Shukaku transformation! From falling to your death at Tea Country!" Taking out a Fuuma Naruto slashed wildly at Sasuke who defended with his own weapon

"…" still Sasuke said nothing. What could he say to that?

Both ANBU grappled with their weapons, trying to outdo the other. In his anger Naruto harshly shoved the Fuuma and knocked away Sasuke's katana, leaving him defenseless.

"in return you treat her like shit! All she did was – is care!" those words got through Sasuke's barrier the wall he built around himself to protect him from those he cared about. If they were to betray him.

"shut up Naruto" he finally said as he dodged the Fuuma aimed with dangerous accuracy

"no! you listen! You always say she's weak and that she needs to be protected! That she's a burden! She's human dammit, Sasuke! She's not immortal!" he snarled and threw a punch

"Stop talking!" Sasuke yelled back

"she protected you too! She defended you from sound nin when we were younger, from Shukakau, and the curse at the Forest of Death! When you were knocked unconscious on the mission yesterday she was the one who healed you! She had to protect you! You were too weak to fend for yourself! You were weak, and needed an S-rank criminal for power! You needed her to save you from dying from your wounds, from past enemies! You were her burden just as much as she was yours! And you still are her burden!" Naruto yelled as he caught Sasuke's punch

Again they grappled for strength, this time both are livid.

"Enough! Just… SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled as he flipped Naruto over himself and slammed him into the ground

Naruto slowly got up and lunged, punching Sasuke into a tree and leaving a dent in the bark.

"both you and her were hurt by the people you once or still do care about, the same people who push you to become stronger! She did what she could to become stronger and trained. You did what you felt you should do to become stronger."

Sasuke steadily pushed himself off the tree with a human shaped dent, only to punched back into it. This time snapping the tree in half, the other side falling over to the right of the Uchiha. Sasuke could only glare up at Naruto who stood feet away from him, the Uchiha spat out blood as a trail trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"In comparison, you are both the same Uchiha Sasuke!"

Onyx eyes snapped u to Naruto's sad cerulean eyes. Is Naruto saying that something will happen to Sakura?

As if answering his question, Naruto spoke up.

"she's changing Sasuke. She's empty inside, confused, broken, and she feels hopeless, weak. Sound familiar?"

Sasuke's eyes widened 'that's… that was me all those years ago. When Itachi murdered the clan… Is he implying that - ?'

"Sakura will remain loyal to Konoha." Sasuke said confidently

She would never betray the village she loves so much. Her village, her home.

"what stopped you from going to Orochimaru?" Naruto countered

"…"

"I know you don't ate her teme. I know you care for her, maybe even more than just a really good friend. You say those things to protect her, but so far it's only hurting her even more."

'he knows me too well' thought the Uchiha bitterly

"You better act now teme. With each passing moment she'll come to a decision. If you don't do something about it now, you'll regret it later" Naruto told his best friend

…

There was silence.

"…hn…"

Sasuke stood up from the ground and walked forward to Naruto. The blonde stood still and did nothing as his best friend walked right past him.

Sasuke picked up his Katana from the ground. Both nin had their backs to each other 4 yards away. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a few steps forward before pausing when he heard his teammates voice.

"…you'll regret it, bastard"

Sasuke waited for a moment. There was silence as no one spoke. After a few more seconds Sasuke began to walk back to where their team would meet.

Sasuke saw Sakura healing Kakashi who sat against a tree with several broken bones. He Uchiha paused before slowly walking towards the two.

His looked at both, his gaze lingering on Sakura longer than it should have. He noticed Sakura didn't have a mark, what he also noticed was her blank, and emotionless expression.

He knew she is holding in her feelings, but what he didn't know is what's going on inside.

Naruto spoke the truth and judging by the sympathetic look on Kakashi's face, the silver haired man knew as well.

However Sasuke saw this coming before either, he was in her place after all. He should have known how she would react and what actions she'd take.

But training in that storm… that was suicide. Does she do that all the time? He knew most of what Naruto told him, but hearing it from someone cleared the Uchiha's mind.

For Sakura, and because he cares for her, he would change how he acts toward her. Each word kills her, the fact of being called weak and a burden, not being able to protect herself and let alone others. The youngest Uchiha knew, he's been there before thanks to his brother…

Tomorrow would be a new start. He'll make it up to her. But why does he care? Because she's a teammate, his friend, someone who's been there for him through the insults he threw at her? No, something much deeper…

Sasuke shook his head. He'd figure that out later.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha looked to Sakura who had called him in a mostly monotone voice.

"I'll heal you"

He nodded and sat on the grass beside Sakura. She looked deep in thought.

"I'm next Sakura-chan!" Naruto called cheerily

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto who gave him a look. The Uchiha returned his gaze to the medic of the team.

Her mask was off, and he could finally see her face. It was soft, beautiful, and gentle, but if you looked closer you'd see pain. He noticed she had removed her armor and saw her curves clearly. Overall she looked more matured and beautiful compared to her thirteen year old self, he was a man and could not deny the obvious.

Who would have thought she lived as assassin? Which is basically the shinobi way, kill to survive…

Naruto plopped down next to Sakura chatting animatedly, who had an empty look in her eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes. In truth he never meant to hurt Sakura, it was to protect her, make her stronger, the words just spilled out of his mouth. Take your pick, but it was never intentional. That much was positive.

He looked at the girl with an almost apologetic look as she went on to heal Naruto.

'sorry'

If only he could voice that thought.

* * *

**And end, so how is it? Please tell me and no flames by the way. I'll update soon!**

**Don't forget to Review! Don't be shy and just click the 'go' button!**


	3. She's Gone

**Sorry for not updating! i had a lot of test so i was FORCED to study -.-' to make up for the wait i made this chapter a bit longer!**

"Talkng"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Remember to Review!**

* * *

_"Is that all, Haruno-san?"_ asked an unfamiliar voice on the line

"hai, arigatou gozaimasu" The female voice replied

_"I understand"_

Click.

The pink haired woman set the phone down on the receiver her hitae-ate clutched in one hand. Looking around she noticed all of the pictures of herself and rookie nine plus Gai's team.

Her eyes glanced at them, but her gaze lingered on a photo of cell 7 back as genin, and right next to it is team 7 right now all in ANBU uniform.

"gomen" she replied sadly, finally showing a feeling other than emptiness

She walked over to the picture, slowly, cautiously. Almost as if she went near it she would taint it like some kind of evil or darkness.

"I know… I shouldn't do this… that this is the wrong way. I…. I just hope that, when I come back, you'd except me" she said and turned her back to the picture

Her bag hung over her right shoulder and she took slow and nearly ghost-like steps. Just before she closed the door behind herself she paused and continued after saying her last words.

"when I come back… dead or alive…."

* * *

It was nearly midnight. He knew he should be asleep right now but something just doesn't feel right. He had a bad feeling gnawing at his stomach.

His instincts told him to get his ass out of bed.

Shinobi always rely on instinct right?

So why not rely on them now…

Darting out of the bed his raven hair shone against the pale moonlight. The bed sheets were torn off and fell coldly to the ground.

Not even bothering to get a coat for the icy weather at this time. He just knew that he had to hurry because if he was too late…

There would be consequences to pay.

'does this have something to do with Sakura?' he thought a little panicked

Was this what was supposed to happen? Was this why he was going to regret the way he's treated Sakura? Was this what Naruto meant by 'being too late?'

As he rushed out of the Uchiha Compound the atmosphere began to feel… familiar. Like that feeling you get when you just have a déjà vu moment.

Like history is repeating itself…

His eyes widened in realization.

'that night… the night he left Konoha 5 years ago. Tonight is the anniversary of the day he left…' he thought as he suddenly became paranoid

She wouldn't would she? She'd never betray his home, their home! The very idea wouldv'e made any Konoha civilian crack up in laughter.

She wouldn't leave after just a few words right? She's stronger than that…

'than again. What I said wasn't exactly compliments. She's been through enough and what I've done didn't help her one bit' Sasuke thought scowling

Those words… they didn't come out right! He never meant what he said.

His bare feet were cut against the twigs and sharp rocks he occasionally stepped on, but right now he didn't even feel the pain.

As he ran past houses and stores along the road he saw the dirt road with trees along each side. The same dirt road that led him out of the village time and time again.

…

He skidded to a halt. He stood before the bench. The same stone cold bench that he left Sakura on. Looking around he spotted no one, the gate intact. Finally his gaze landed on the bench as he stared at it.

_Arigatou..._

_Arigatou..._

_Arigatou..._

'thank you' he thought 'for caring'

"Sasuke"

He stiffened. '…why was she here?'

He slowly turned to the pink haired girl wearing a large cloak and a bag on her shoulder. While he wore slack and a simple black shirt.

"why are you here?" she asked with that same emptiness and.. sadness?

"… Instinct…" he said looking out to the sky

"…" she began to walk pass him without a word more

"you're… leavhg. Why?"

"why do you care?" she asked with a halt to her steps

"Why did you care all those years ago?" he asked back

She turned around with her eyes filled with anger and a glimpse of sadness.

"because I was stupid enough to care for someone who wouldn't care for anyone without the name 'Uchiha' tied to it" she snapped with regret "…dead or alive…"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Does she seriously think he doesn't care for anyone, but him, his prestigious murdered family, and the death of his traitorous brother?

What about rookie 9? the other former sensei of rookie 9? Konoha? He cares about them, they were and still are his precious people. And team 7 IS his family, not a replacement for his original family, but people dear to him… the people he cares for the most.

Did she think he didn't care about her?

"you know that's not true" he said in his serious monotone voice

"of course it's not" Sakura chuckled bitterly "what a stupid mistake…"

Damn right that was.

"then again…" she turned her back to him and continued walking "that's expected from me"

'what?' he thought scowling at her back

In a spilt second his hand had grasped her wrist.

"do you really believe I think so low of you?" he asked angrily

"I don't believe Sasuke. It's a fact" she said curtly

He turned her around roughly and stared into her empty and disbelieving eyes.

"then get your facts straight. I'm telling you myself that you are so much more deserving then myself, you are higher above me. And do you know why?" he asked glaring into her eyes

"…"

"because you have done so much for others. For people who need your help and for others that don't deserve it" he said roughly pulling her towards him

There is only less than a foot distance between both as they stared into each other's eyes. One glaring the other… stared almost painfully into the onyx orbs.

"do you hate me for my nature? I do it because it's the right thing to do" Sakura replied getting the wrong message.

She thinks that by the way he is glaring at her, he hates her for doing what she does. Sasuke seemed to realize and his gaze instantly softened as he looked down at his teammate.

"no, i…" love "…admire you for that. You have done so much good"

He steps forward, shrinking the already small gap between them. His eyes lowered and he felt himself leaning his head down slowly…

"don't stop now" he whispered as his lips grazed her own

The touch caught Sakura from her daze and she snapped her head away, disappearing in the winds.

'he knew I would leave?' she thought surprised

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and leaned back. He panicked not being able to sense or see Sakura. Did she leave?

"Sasuke" a voice said behind him

The voice silky and all to familiar…

Sakura.

"gomen"

_Thump._

…

Darkness was all he saw before he felt himself being carried and placed on something soft and warm.

* * *

The next morning…

Light burned his closed eyes. He turned away from the unwelcomed feeling and screwed his eyes closed. His hands slipped under the pillow his head occupied…

Wait, pillow?

Bolting up he sat up straight looking around frantically. The dark walls are familiar… he's in his room.

Was it all a dream?

He looked to the floor and noticed that his blanket didn't lay disheveled on the floor, but it's wrapped around his lower half.

The Uchiha sighed in relief.

Looks like the events of last night hadn't happened. Throwing off the cloth he stretched his arms and yawned mutely. Looking down sleepily with his eyes shut tiredly.

That was odd, his 'dream' felt so real.

Looking out the window he noticed it was open. He never left the window open, not wanting to hear the loud chirping and noise outside, he preferred the quiet.

Looking down at his legs he noticed something on his feet and narrowed his eyes at the bandaged feet. He didn't go to training yesterday because of some mission briefing and even so he always wore his ninja sandals when he did train. How did he get hurt?

His eyes widened.

"Damn that stubborn girl!" he growled, glaring at the bandaged feet

It was her work. She placed him in bed and bandaged his feet cut from the ground. Ignoring the pain of his feet Sasuke threw on his ANBU gear and disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Sakura ran and ran. She knew they'd find out immediately, Sasuke should have woken up by now. She had been running ever since she left him in his bed.

It's already noon. So she had been running eleven hours straight.

She had only gotten maybe a couple of miles from the leaf border. It's pretty much safe for now, after all she is the godaime's apprentice, they'll look for her. Especially Naruto.

Stopping at a clearing she landed crouching. Her legs were starting to hurt from all of that tree hopping.

"This should do" Sakura said after looking over the clearing

It has a lake, berries, and trees with large leaves and branches. For now she could settle right here. Taking out a tent from her bag she set it up and began walking toward one of the large trees.

"well well. Why is little Miss Kunoichi out of her village." Said a sneering voice above her

Looking up Sakura saw Kisame and Itachi standing on the branch. Itachi leaning against the bark while Kisame held a crouching position.

His shark like teeth glimmered as he grinned maliciously.

"my my. And they don't even know you are gone… yet" Kisame snickered

"fuck you" Sakura spat

"you would" he grinned

Sakura shuddered 'eww'

"What the hell do you want?" she growled

Akatsuki is not her concern. Kisame frowned.

"Why do you have your hitai-ate over your eyes?" inquired Itachi who narrowed his eyes suspiciously

"none of your business, you traitorous physcopath" Sakura snapped

Itachi's Mangenkyou tomoes spun wildly as they searched her.

"she can see using chakra" Itachi confirmed "what a unique ability and with it you can be immune to the Sharingan"

Sakura glared up at them. Growling impatiently.

**(A/N: when I say this it means she' glaring at them behind her headband, and when I say she's looking around I mean she uses her chakra to 'see' )**

"she is the godaime's apprentice, one of the best medic nin, perfect chakra control, deadly accuracy and coordination, able to summon Katsuya, and posses Monstrous strength only Tsunadae owns." Kisame informed

"you are useful" Itachi said

Both Akatsuki jumped to the ground, landing crouching then slowly rising to their full height. Sakura looked at them with no fear.

"join us and you will have what you desire" Kisame grinned his dangerous grin

"you seek power, do you not?" Itachi asked his eyes flashing "you want to be able to protect those you care about, not be a burden or useless"

Sakura sank into fighting stance.

"I don't need you to do that! I can and will get stronger my own way!" She shouted as she slipped on her infamous black gloves.

Her cloak swished as she rushed at the two S- Classed criminals. Drawing chakra to her hands she punched the ground and spit it open, making it charge for the two nin who hastily jumped away.

Kisame came at her and their weapons clashed as she slung out her katana from her back. Using raw strength she quickly knocked Kisame's weapon before it drained her chakra.

Kisame threw a punch at her, but she caught the punch and with her chakra she held it in her free hand. Kisame readied another punch only to be thrown over her shoulder and smashed into the ground. Taking the chance Sakura quickly thrust her katana into his stomach…

Before she could Kisame caught the blade in his hand, blood trickled down his palm as he held it. Snatching her blade back with impossible strength she jumped back a few feet and Kisame jumped a distance away.

A flame caught her eye and she looked to the tip of her blade to see a paper bomb.

Boom!

Dirt erupted into the air from the impact, making dust clouds block Kisame's vision. Taking out his sword from the ground, Kisame waited for the kunoichi.

Clang,

Swiftly turning around Kisame blocked the blade of a katana and he sneered. His weapon began draining chakra only to see a puff of smoke.

'bunshin' thought the Akatsuki

"Suiton! Kaihodan no Jutsut!" Water formed from the very air they breathed and attacked Kisame head on

Dodging the blast of water Kisame slung out several shuriken, each spiraling with deadly intent. Countering with kunai Sakura flipped out of the tree and into a crouching position on the ground.

Opening her cape to reveal an all black and red outfit. Her tight shirt being red with a black sleeveless jacket over it. She wore a red half thigh length skirt and spandex black shorts (like in the Shippuden). Her arms bandaged with gauze as well as her legs.

The inside of her cape held several kunai tied with paper bombs. Snatching at least half of them Sakura threw them swiftly at Kisame with deadly accuracy.

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsut!"

With an eruption the bombs went off. Jumping back Sakura watched the fire blaze before her eyes. Finishing the job she called a last jutsut.

**"Katon! Hosenka no Jutsut!"** She hissed as fire released from her mouth finishing off the Akatsuki member, burning to death.

She flipped backwards, landing on one knee and breathing hard. Slightly scathed and minor burns here and there.

"well done Kunoichi" said a voice behind her

Whipping her head around in surprise she turned to find Uchiha Itachi sneering down at her with those red eyes.

'I forgot about the eldest Uchiha!' she thought panicked

Entering her mind Itachi began one of his most powerful jutsut.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Tsukiyomi.

* * *

_Bang!_

"Tsunadae!"

Sasuke slammed the door open to reveal a startled Hokage who is actually doing paper work and looks like she's concentrating.

She glared at Sasuke.

"what the hell Uchiha?" she shouted angrily "this is important"

Sasuke looked at the paper, storming over he snatched the paper away before the hokage could protest.

"what do you think you're doing?!" she shouted angrily, Sasuke wasn't supposed to see that. She knew the Uchiha had feelings for her apprentice

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Tsunadae… what the fuck is this?!!" Sasuke growled

He trembled with anger. What the hell was the Hokage doing?

The paper turned out to be a request to have an early tomb stone set. The funeral and grave was paid for and everything.

The problem was that it is set for…

"Sakura" he said quietly

Sasuke grabbed Tsunadae by the collar glaring dangerously as his Sharingan spun wildly. A deadly aura surrounded him.

The hokage merely looked at him with sympathy.

"why the fuck are you making an early grave for her?! She's young and strong! She's nowhere close to death!" Sasuke shouted

"Uchiha! You have no authority to be threatening the GODAIME of Konoha! If you do not put me down I WILL strip you of your ANBU rank!" she shouted

Sasuke glared coldly before roughly letting go, his eyes returning to their normal shade.

"I thought you never cared about her?" the hokage said as she glared daggers at the Uchiha

"…she thought that too. Well your both wrong…" he said as he turned his glare to the side

…

"I did not set it up" the Hokage said after a moment of silence

"then who did?" he snarled

"read the rest of the paper Uchiha" she glared

He scowled and skimmed to the bottom. Slowly his eyes widened as he re-read the paper trying to see if his eyes were deceiving them.

"Sakura…" he said quietly

He felt his throat gong dry… had she planned this? Was she planning to…?

"Haruno Sakura, she called them this morning. As hokage I am informed of these things… "

_Does Sakura plan to die?_

"Uchiha!" Tsunadae called snapping him out of his reverie

She laughed nervously trying to change the mood.

"you wanted to tell me something? I mean the Uchiha never comes running in, slamming doors, and shouting in my office for nothing right?" she laughed

As she tried to lighten the mood, she apparently failed as Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes. The aura was still, as if any false mood would set him off.

"Sakura…" he said

Tsunadae's face fell and grew serious. She knew something was wrong with her student.

"What the hell did you do to her?! Did you upset her?! Did you make her feel worthless?!?" the hokage yelled as her cheeks flushed

Sasuke tried to interrupt but the Hokage kept going.

"Do you know what the hell you put her through? She LOVES you! You insult and put her down, you leave as a traitor, she gets stronger and you STILL put her down, and everything she does for YOU, you just shove it right back in her face and verbally hurt her!" she shrieked

" I did nothing" Sasuke said

Tsunadae looked wide eyed.

"I – "

"never mind that" he said staring out the window

It was all the truth.

"what is it then?" asked the Hokage

She sat down (during the conversation she had stood up abruptly) and inhaled then exhaled deeply.

"Sakura… left Konoha"

* * *

**Okay! Chappie 3! If you guys want me to keep going on with this story then just review plz! I need to know if you like it, if not then i'll have to discontinue...**

**Please Review and No Flaming!**


	4. Goodbye Koaru

**I finally update! sry i took too long, i had another writer's block -.-' so i ope you guys like this chapter!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But i do own this story, so no steal steal!**

**Plz review before or after .**

* * *

The blood red sky was all too familiar as well as the black and white colors.

'how did he trap me in the Tsukiyomi? He must have enhanced its abilities…' Sakura thought

Looking around blood splattered everywhere, horrifying screams caused Sakura to flinch at the agonized tones.

The place around her is familiar. It's Konoha…

Villagers and shinobi ran trying to get away from whatever that was trying to kill them.

'I recognize this…' Sakura thought

Running to her old home she rushed inside to see several missing nin. Her father getting beaten to death.

"Saku-chan run away! Don't come any closer!!" her father pleaded

Sakura's eyes widened.

'no! tou-san…' Sakura mentally screamed

The huge men looked to her direction and Sakura saw her father's eyes widen in fear and horror of what they will do to his only daughter. The men sneered.

"well, well. If it isn't a little kunoichi" One of the three men said

"hmm, looks feisty. Maybe we could have some fun, her mother is all used up" the other man said

"NO!" The oldest Haruno yelled, only to be beaten down

"hold him down!" shouted who appeared to be the leader

Sakura began to tremble. She turned her head and squeezed them shut, hoping for it all to end. When she felt no one come closer.

She opened her eyes and instantly felt like she was going to throw up.

There her mother lay cut and beaten. Her body bare with bits of clothes ripped. The angle of her arms and legs showed the mother Haruno's broken bones. Her silver long hair spilled over her body, tainted with blood. Lifeless green orbs stared back at Sakura.

Sakura turned away with tears streaming down her eyes. She looked up to see her older brother, the only other sibling she had.

"Kaoru!!!" she screamed

His back was to her. Kaoru faced the three missing nin, one of them holding a limp auburn haired shinobi.

The missing nin slit her father's neck.

"TOU-SAN!!!!"Sakura screamed as she watched her father's body drop to the ground

She rushed to try and heal her father only to be pushed behind Kaoru. Sakura looked up to her brother, and realized just how short she is compared to him.

'I'm only 14 again. A year after Sasuke left.' She thought

She could only look at the back of his head, as silver hair blocked view of his face. He slightly turned his head to face Sakura, revealing one amazing reddish brown eye, inherited from his father.

"Hime-chan, stay behind me. I promise to protect you with my life" Kaoru said sinking into a fighting position

"Koaru-niichan…" Sakura whispered

Bolting at the missing nin, he went head on against the high leveled missing nin. Sakura watched in the background as blood flew, her eyes wide in horror. Blood stained Sakura's face as she watched in frozen fear for her brother.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a male voice cried in pain

"KOOOAAARUUUU!!!" Sakura screamed

His body, beaten, burned, and cut was thrown back, slamming against the wall next to his sister. He weakly looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Imouto-chan, run and get help…" he said with blood trickling down the corner of his mouth

"Kaoru-baka… " Whispered, her voice cracking with a sob

Tears freely streamed down her face as she turned to face the leader, the last one alive thanks to her brother. The leader looked half alive.

"The little bastard…" he said spitting blood at Kaoru's dead body

Sakura trembled in anger. She faced the man, her bangs shading her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU TREE ONII-CHAN THAT WAY!!!" Sakura shrieked

The guy scoffed "you are too weak to save them. You let them die because you couldn't fight back. You do not deserve the title Kunoichi"

Sakura froze. Those words echoing as she looked at her dead parents and brother. The man stepped closer but collapsed, dead.

'Kaoru saved me. He had to save me because I was not strong enough…' Sakura thought

_That's right, Kunoichi. If you had power you could have saved them…_

Suddenly the scenery changed. Now Sakura is her normal age, she's at that same path that led out of the village. Sasuke stood before her, glaring. He's also the same age as herself.

"If it weren't for you…" he started

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura quietly

"I would have never left the village. If you had stopped me I would have never went to that bastard Orochimaru." he said

Sakura kept silent. 'this is Mangenkyou… this is Mangenkyou..' she repeated to herself

" You have always been the one we had to go back for. The one we have to protect, instead of looking at our own opponent we always have to watch you so you won't die" he spat sneering

'It's genjutsu,' Sakura thought to herself, still broken from the earlier events

"you hold us back. We have an extra load to carry because you can't defend yourself. You have done nothing to help us in the past, all you've done is watch and cry because that is all you could ever do"

'I've changed. I am not like that anymore' she thought to herself slowly breaking

"while we risk our lives you just hide behind our backs, like a cowering child. You scream our name to help you when an enemy targets you. You can never do anything yourself"

Sakura began to shake, her head dropping.

"You always get in the way. You are a burden, you are weak, you are useless and pathetic" he said

Sakura shook her head, as if to block his words.

"you let your parents and brother die when they fought to save YOUR life. You just watched, screamed, and cried. Three lives sacrificed for one pathetic soul. I pity where they rot in hell" he snickered

Sakura clenched her fists. Tears began to stream down her face.

"and then… when I needed you most. You let me leave Konoha. Did you want me to betray my village? Where my clan had originated? Did you want me to be known as a traitor and S-class criminal?" he asked darkly stepping towards her

Sakura stayed rooted to the ground.

'I never meant that to happen. I didn't want things to turn out that way…'

"Did you want me to kill the only blood I had left? So I would be without family? Have you no remorse?!" he growled "Did you want me to become like him?! To betray my friends and the people who cared about me? Is that why?!!"

SLAP!

Sakura fell back to the ground. She stared at Sasuke shocked and frozen. Tears running down her eyes.

"There you go again crying… Maybe it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped me… you are too weak" he snickered down at her

'That's it!' Sakura charged at him with a chakra filled fist

The Uchiha boredly grabbed the wrist of her offending fist with one hand and with the other he grabbed the her free hand. He held both above her head and slammed her into a tree, successfully pinning her down.

"let go of me!" she shouted enraged, she felt her chakra melting away

'what's going on?!'

"Still too weak, eh Sakura?" he asked

The curse seal began spreading over his body at stage one. The white of his eyes becoming black, and his eyes turned yellow.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

"S-Sasuke! Let me GO!" Sakura yelled helplessly

He shook his head and smirked lustfully as he looked her over.

"I think I'll show you what happens to the weak…" he said before leaning closer so his lips grazed the shell of her ear "…they break..."

Forcing his lips on hers as soon as he said so. Sakura struggled to get away, tears falling rapidly. Her chakra is drained and she couldn't move out of his strong grip.

Sasuke used one hand to hold both of her and with the other he ripped her shorts off…

**Out ****Of ****Tsukiyomi**

* * *

Itachi dumped the Kunoichi on the floor of his room. His gaze set on her in order to keep Tsukiyomi on her. Kisame stood next to the Akatsuki member.

Kisame noticed the tears coming down her face and smirked.

"What are you doing to her?" asked the blue skinned Shinobi

"…breaking her… and give her a reason to join Akatsuki" Itachi said with a nearly sadistic smirk

Kisame opened his mouth but was cut off.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the pink haired medic screamed with such agony and pain

Kisame cringed feeling slightly guilty. He gave a pointed gaze to Itachi.

"she's been screaming much more than this. Why are you interested now?" asked the Mangenkyou user

"Because this one sounds more distressed…" muttered the shark like man

'never get on Itachi's bad side…' thought the shark

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kisame smirked. Guilt's over. Her screams are very much addictive. He clutched the Samehada to keep from shredding the girl. Itachi noticed this.

"We need her" he said blankly

Kisame began to tremble with the excitement of killing someone.

"I'm going out" he said simply before slamming the door shut

Itachi ignored him and kept his focus on the Kunoichi. 'It appears you time limit is up'

**

* * *

**

**IN TSUKIYOMI**

Suddenly Sasuke had stopped forcing himself on Sakura and disappeared like the illusion he was. Sakura remained against the tree in tears and frightened.

Her body barely had clothing and she bled with various cuts.

'It was all so real' Sakura thought leaning against the tree for support as she hugged herself tightly

Itachi appeared before her with the illusionary Sasuke by his side. The youngest Uchiha brother had a cruel grin, his eyes glazed with lust.

'that's not Sasuke' Sakura tried to remind herself, failing as the moments went by 'he has changed. Being with that Orochimaru bastard, I don't know him anymore… I couldn't tell'

"Have you thought of my offer?" asked Itachi " Will you join Akatsuki?"

"like hell I will" Sakura spat Defiantly as she glared hatefully at Mangenkyou Sasuke

"has the talk with Sasuke, and witnessing the murder of your family again, taught you nothing? You are weak, you need power and Akatsuki can give you that power and much more." Itachi said manipulatively

"you need power to protect the ones you love. Not to kill them to gain more power" she said looking at Itachi meaningfully

Itachi ignored the look "Why is it you have left? To gain power to protect them, no? You won't be hurting the ones you love, you will be getting stronger for them. "

"My answer is no!" she yelled trying to helplessly cover herself up

Itachi sighed "very well, otoutou, She is yours for the time being."

Sakura's eyes widened in dread while Sasuke grinned truculently, stalking toward her.

"NO! Keep him away from me! Please!" she begged Itachi halted

Swiftly Sasuke had her pinned against the rough ground, making her bleed. The pain prickling her senses. Roughly the younger Uchiha grabbed her hips.

"ITACHI! MATTE!" she screamed, tears beginning to form

Itachi held up a hand. Sasuke stopped his actions and looked to his brother.

"If you come with us you will no longer be a burden to those you love. If you leave them they will no longer have to look after your safety" Itachi said

Sakura clenched her teeth and fisted her hands. 'I want to get stronger… and he speaks the truth.'

"fine" she said

In an instant the Mangenkyou world disappeared.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone??!!!!" Naruto shouted

Sasuke just kept his gaze down. Naruto didn't like this, not getting answers he had to know. For all the blonde knew Sakura could be kidnapped or raped or killed…

With that thought Naruto held the tears back. He and Sakura have gone as close as best friends could go. Naruto's eyes glow red in the edges. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar and lifted Sasuke above his blonde head.

"Dammit Sasuke! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THE SHE IS I SWEAR I'LL – "

"FUCK, NARUTO-DOBE! I don't know, okay?!! I tried to stop her! I swear I did!" Sasuke shouted angrily

Naruto raised his fist as he barred his now fanged teeth. Just as he was about to hit his best friend Naruto stopped the punch an inch before its target.

He looked at Sasuke's defiant stare and noticed the glassy irises you would need magnifying glasses to recognize. But Naruto could see it clear as day. Naruto pitied the guy, only Naruto knew how Sasuke felt for his ANBU teammate, make that former.

Naruto's eyes calmed and he let Sasuke go reluctantly not kicking his ass. Naruto turned his back to his teammate.

"I told you that soon it would be too late…" Naruto said walking away "I'll find her myself"

"no" Sasuke said, halting Naruto in his tracks "you're not the only one who cares about her"

"could've fooled me" Naruto shot back

"I'm serious"

Naruto turned back around and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm choosing who goes on the rescue mission" Sasuke said with a serious expression

Naruto rushed at Sasuke again about to throw a fist.

"IF YOU DON'T PUT ME ON THAT TEAM!!! – "

Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist and flipped the blonde over his shoulder, making the blue eyed nin land flat on his back. Naruto got up and rushed at Sasuke again in pure rage.

Naruto punched, Sasuke blocked. Naruto kicked and Sasuke caught his leg. With his blocking hand Sasuke gripped Naruto's fist and threw him into the closest tree.

Before he hit the tree Naruto flipped backwards and landed on his feet. He faced Sasuke and clenched his fists, glaring angrily. Orange chakra visibly whipped around him.

"IF YOU STOP ME FROM FINDING HER I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Throwing a flurry of fists he charged at Sasuke who barely caught up, dodging and catching nearly every blow. Finally one hit him straight in the cheek, sending him flying back, giving him a harsh reminder of Sakura's strength.

Charging Rasengan in one hand, Naruto went at Sasuke only to have his wrist grabbed and twisted behind his back, the ball of chakra disappearing. Sasuke stood behind him with a menacing glare wielding the sharingan, the raven haired shinobi threw his ANBU teammate with incredible strength.

Naruto landed flat against another tree, this time snapping it in half. Trembling enraged, Naruto got up with one leg kneeling and his back slightly hunched over. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before spitting out some blood.

Sasuke walked in front of Naruto with an annoyed expression.

"you didn't let me finish" Sasuke said

"BASTARD!" Naruto shouted

Sasuke silenced him by threateningly holding out his Kusanagi.

"I was going to say that Neji, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and Ino are all going on this mission and I'm appointing you as the retrieval team leader" Sasuke said annoyed

Naruto's red chakra reverted and Naruto looked up at Sasuke surprised.

"all that matters is the fact that I am going on this mission" Sasuke said distantly looking ut at the setting sun

"…" Naruto was speechless

' he really loves her, enough to let go of his pride and let someone else lead the mission' Naruto thought

"dobe"

"yeah, teme?"

"… I'll get the guys…" Sasuke said disappearing in a familiar poof

"okay!"

…

"WAIT WHA?!?!?!" Naruto shouted

'No way am I walking into that SPA! Why that little bastard!!!'

"Teme get back here!!!!!!" Naruto shouted to the heavens with his fists clenched

* * *

On the other side of town…

Sasuke walked casually to the Hyuuga compound.

"Teme get back here!!!!!!" a loud and obnoxious voice screeched

'looks like he found out the girls are going to the spa today. Tch, dobe' Sasuke smirked triumphantly

"Sasuke-kun?" asked a random girl

Sasuke looked at her, she had hearts in her eyes. Suddenly there seemed to be an earthquake and lots of shrieking girls with hearts in their eyes.

'damn…'

With that thought Sasuke ran away from his fangirls.

* * *

**Yeah, i know i added some random mini comedy at the end but i just had too, i mean the bad mood was kiiling me! So anywayz i hope you like and...**

**Plz Review And Save Sasuke From Getting jumped by Fangirls!**


	5. Nentou: Akki Boushi!

**So this story is finally off hold! You guys must be pretty happy, ne? And don't forget this story is Romance/Adventure so just because this story was dramaish and angsty in the begining doesn't mean it'll be that way through out the story! So expect some new moods randomly placed in the story!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Plz review afterwards reading!**

* * *

"Are all ANBU here for the mission retrieval?"

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke stood before the Hokage. Sasuke walked forward and slightly bowed his head to the hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" he said, reluctantly with respect "the ANBU ranked nin in this room are who I chose for the retrieval of Haruno Sakura"

Tsunadae scanned the ninja in the room. Her eyes widened when she realized they are all part of the original Konoha 12 (A/N: Including Gai's team, they are part of Konoha 12. Gai's team isn't part of Rookie 9.)

"roll call" she said with her proper authority

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Ten-Ten"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Who is the appointed leader for this mission?" asked Tsunadae glancing at the Uchiha pointedly

"Uzamaki Naruto, I am ready for the retrieval mission… Godaime-sama" Naruto said, strangely adding the respectful name instead of 'Obaa-chan'

'he's serious about this mission' Tsunadae thought with an inward smile 'this boy- Shinobi would go to the ends of the Earth for his precious people'

She looked around at the ANBU in the room.

'They are all serious. It's understandable seeing as Sakura meant so much to them' Tsunadae thought

The shy Hinata looked straight into Tsunadae's eyes. Determination and a silent promise hidden beneath those prestigious eyes. Sakura had been the one to help Naruto realize that Hinata had been there, right behind him through thick and thin. She set Naruto and Hinata up willing to do anything for the Hyuuga girl. Sakura had been there for Hinata, being Hinata's strength and showing the shy girl how to stand up for herself and how to speak up so people would hear her.

The male impassive Hyuuga looked at Tsunadae's desk with anger and resolve, he would bring her back. Sakura had saved Ten-Ten's life one day when she had an S-ranked mission. Sakura had told him she knew about his feelings for Ten-Ten and lectured him on how to show those feelings before he loses Ten-Ten. After all a shinobi can die any day, Neji hold gratitude and loyalty towards the pink haired medic from then on. Silently swearing to protect her, like an older brother would.

Ten-Ten had clenched fists as her shoulder trembled with inner turmoil. Ten-Ten and Sakura soon became close after Sakura had saved her and hooked her up with Neji. They told each other their problems and Sakura would always be ready to do whatever it takes to help Ten-Ten out. They would teach each other techniques and spar with each other to vent out their anger. After spending so much time together Ten-Ten grew attached to Sakura, like the older sister Sakura never had.

Shikamaru didn't look lazy and unwilling like his normal self, he looked prepared to jump in battle with his other teammates at any given moment. As for Shikamaru, he and Sakura became close after they played a game of Shoji and Go out of pure boredom. Soon Sakura had asked Shikamaru to teach her more about medicine, being that he is a genius. After much convincing Shikamaru had agreed, and like Ten-Ten he had grown attached to Sakura in a brotherly way. Her out-going and fiery spirit was lively, and he became more active and less lazy. Later on Sakura had convinced him to stop smoking and after some difficulty he had stopped his bad habit. Sakura had saved his life, stopping his life from becoming shorter than it already is even stopping the possibility of lung cancer. He owes Sakura for it.

Ino… Ino stared ahead at Tsunadae with a hard and serious expression, silent, she's being the complete opposite of herself. Sakura and Ino had been bitter rivals since their childhood, but as time grew on Ino had moved onto Shikamaru. The Yamanaka wanted to rebuild their lost friendship once she realized her feelings. Although a mission came up for her and Sakura, the blue eyed blonde decided she would ask Sakura if they could restore their bonds during the mission. Before she could, they were ambushed and both were beaten brutally. Just as the enemy was about to bring the final blow Sakura jumped in front of Ino with outstretched arms, standing in front of the fallen blonde protectively. That day Sakura had saved Ino and risked her own life doing so, they were lucky back up came later on. Once they made it back to Konoha Ino finally asked if they can be best friends again, and Sakura didn't hesitate in saying yes. Ever since that day about three years ago they've been inseparable, like childhood best friends.

Naruto stood determined and all business in front of Tsunadae, his team right behind him. The co-leader of this mission stood beside him. His best friend, and former traitor to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Said man gazed down at the floor. His bangs masked his eyes that swirled with emotion. Anger, Guilt, Regret, Betrayal, Hurt, Solitude, Emptiness, Determination, and relentless resolve flashed through those normally stoic and hard eyes. The emotion would be obvious if anyone even glanced in his eyes.

"alright, you will all be known as… squadron 7" Tsunadae announced

Naruto and Sasuke clenched their fists as reawakened images of Team 7 flashed in their mind's eye. Tsunadae noticed this and quickly changed the subject.

"You will be leaving 3 days from now – "

"what?!!" growled Sasuke before Naruto and the others could outburst

He slammed his fists down on the Hokage's desk and his Mangenkyo (He obtained it through relentless training) Sharingan flashed wildly, spinning out of control. His teeth bared as though he was trying to hold himself back so he wouldn't attack the Godaime.

If Sakura hadn't removed the curse seal Sasuke would've been on stage two of the curse.

The ANBU in the room flinched harshly and discreetly took a few steps away from the homicidal Uchiha. The aura around the youngest Uchiha screamed murder.

Tsunadae stared into his eyes of death without fear. She stood back straight and no signs of backing away. Just as the former Sanin/ Hokage should. She had flirted with death too many times to count, she is practically immune to it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE DAYS?!!" Sasuke snarled in a slightly demonic voice

He wasn't kidding, the Uchiha needed to save Sakura. He knew Akatsuki would be after her. He knew how cruel they can be.

He refused to wait a second longer.

"Uchiha, you are not ready for this mission. You nor anyone else in this room" the Hokage said straight to his face

His hands clenched onto the desk they had earlier pounded. He refrained from murdering the leader of his village.

The others in the room watched, surprised that Tsunadae would say the best Shinobi aren't ready for the retrieval mission.

"you are all not ready. Mentally." She said bluntly

Sasuke growled in frustration.

"what?!"

Tsunadae abruptly rose to her full height. Not liking being glared down upon by a ninja of lower rank than herself. Sasuke stood to his full height as well glaring angrily.

"Look how emotionally you are! In battle are you just gonna throw a tantrum and blindly attack the enemy?! Are you gonna give them that advantage?! Anger will not solve anything! For this mission you must be calm, and thinking clearly! In your blind rage you will end up charging out there to be killed!! THAT WILL DO NOTHING TO HELP SAKURA!!!" Tsunadae shouted

Sasuke looked taken aback, but quickly regained his blind rage and impatience.

"How can you sit here and wait?! She's you're apprentice! – "

"SHE'S LIKE THE DAUGHTER I NEVER HAD!!! You know nothing about how much I care for her! I just don't want her only chance at being saved to be killed because he can't control his anger!" Tsunadae yelled

Just as Sasuke was about to burst and choke the Hokage out of pure rage he was interrupted.

"Never show your emotions. Not around the enemy... The second golden rule." Tsunadae

Sasuke shut his mouth abruptly.

"Take this time to prepare, both mentally and physically" Tsunadae said and sat down again, looking through her files

She glanced up at the waiting Shinobi and waved her hand carelessly, signaling their leave. As everyone left one by one the Uchiha remained staring at her with a cold and hard look. His eyes void of emotion as they changed back to onyx.

Tsunadae ignored his presence.

…

SLAM.

…

She looked up to see the door barely hanging by its hinges. The Uchiha gone, as if he was never there, like a ghost.

Tsunadae sighed.

She wanted them to look for her immediately, but they don't even know where Sakura is. They need more information, more time, and time to clear their minds.

* * *

Clang!

Kunai reflected off kunai.

Pink hair moved graciously in the wind. Long legs ran like a blur over the rough flat dirt. Dust kicked up as the person ran.

Akatsuki Robe glinted like deadly metal in the sunlight.

Running to the middle of a clearing she came to a stop. Red tight fitting shorts and a black silky skirt, red tight shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over it and opened up all the way. A silver chain glinted dangerously on the Kunoichi's neck. A Konoha Hitae-ate over her emerald eyes, hiding them from view. Pink Hair flowed 4 inches past her shoulders.

She wore an opened up Akatsuki robe over her sensual outfit.

She smiled and malicious smile.

She bent over hastily and slammed her fist into the ground. The surrounding ground rocked and cracked, a replication of an earthquake. Trees nearby by fell over and collapsed, rocks and boulders were swallowed whole by the grounds craters.

Out of a tree an Akatsuki member had no choice but to leave his hiding spot. He observed the completely destroyed area. Cracked surface, broken trees, split surroundings…

The red eyes of Mangenkyou shown as the Akatsuki smirked.

"you've improved kunoichi" he chuckled, not out of humor, but in a creepy disturbing way "It's been about eleven days (yes there has been a little time skip)… and you have already improved your monstrous strength"

Sakura huffed.

She turned around to face her partner, her lips in a bored line. As he charged she sunk into an fighting stance with her eyes close.

Her nentou boushi vision had definitely improved. She can judge the strength of someone's chakra as well as being able to see it in colored mist like forms. She can easily sense and recognize chakra, therefore being able to pinpoint chakra no matter how well hidden it is.

It was futile to hide from her.

From the chakra she can sense the elements the person had mastered with this information she can easily counter with the polar opposite element. She can send waves of chakra to the skies as well, so she had eliminated the only blind point of the jutsu. The vision is still black and white outlines but you can see all spiritual energy in forms of mist like much lighter shades of colors which tells the difference between seeing chakra and spiritual energy.

Now that she had mastered nentou boushi she can also create shields around her mind's eye. This shield protects her from jutsu that penetrate through the mind's eye directly. Now that she has this shield she is immune to illusions such as genjutsu and unlike in the past when she had used up much chakra just to perform and hold the jutsu, she doesn't need to use chakra because she had perfected the chakra amount and her control.

During the short time she had in Akatsuki she had developed an advanced version of nentou boushi.

She is able to copy handsigns and read attacks as efficiently as the Mangenkyou Sharingan. Through her chakra she is able to slow the movements in her mind, so to her it seems like they are moving 23 slower than in reality. She calls this…

"Nentou: Akki Boushi!" Sakura cried out as she formed handseals at a speed impossible for the Mangenkyou to follow

By the time she was done her eyes shot open behind her hitae-ate. Itachi's chakra signature is just ahead of her, he's moving slower than usual, but still fast enough.

She blocked each of his punched and kicks in synch with him. Blocking as he attacked, perfectly. She lowered the chakra in her hands so she matched his strength.

Itachi grew frustrated at the annoyance of her matching him.

'what was that jutsu? When had she learned it?' he thought

With his Mangenkyou he was able to dodge her flurry of attacks. He quickly side stepped her punch that ended up hitting a tree instead of its target.

He watched as the tree fell to the ground. As she pulled back her fist from the fallen trunk Itachi took this chance to pin her to the tree. A kunai at her neck.

Sakura knew she shouldn't move with a deadly weapon at her throat.

"what is that jutsu?" he asked

"why? Couldn't copy it?" she asked with a sneer

"you filthy wench"

"you psychopathic freak"

Itachi's jaw clenched in fury. Sakura took his blind fury as an advantage and barely got out of his hold on her without getting cut.

His Mangenkyou eyes spun, not wanting to take this from a little Kunoichi. Just as he began Tsukiyomi he was forced out of her mind harshly causing him to slightly stumble back.

'Tsukiyomi… she perfected her jutsu…' Itachi thought

Great… that was one way to torture the Konoha nin down the drain.

Clang!

Itachi whipped out his Katana just before Sakura could slice his head off.

"this isn't a serious battle" Itachi reminded

Clash.

Clang.

Clash.

Sakura stepped back with every attack she blocked. He was using raw skill and strength. She saw his attacks coming in her mind and instinctively knew how to block.

Clang.

Clang.

Clashiiingg.

The sound of blades clashing harshly against each other into a grapple of power rang through the abandoned forest.

Expertly knocking the Katana out of Sakura's grip and forcing her to fall onto the ground, Itachi pointed the tip at her throat. She had lost this match.

"Very good Kunoichi. Better than yesterday. I see your new jutsu help you" Itachi said monotonously

"I'm just here for what you have to offer, Uchiha" she responded coldly

She never did like the 'psychopathic killer'.

"you should be more careful, brat" he growled and started walking ahead with Sakura following reluctantly "we're going back to Amegakure. Pein, might send the others to look for us"

"by 'look for us' you mean kill random people until they finally spill where we went?" she asked haughtily

"Think of it however you like"

"they kill innocent people"

Itachi stopped and turned to look at her with a raised brow and stoic expression.

"what do you expect from an S-class criminal organization ran by a man possessing the most powerful dojutsu kei-kei genkai who seeks to rule the world by capturing all 9 of the tailed demons for power?" he asked sarcastically all in one breath

Sakura stared at him.

"what?" he asked annoyed as he started to walk again and she followed

"That was probably the most you've said in half your life line."

"hn"

"you know. I don't even miss your brother seeing as you two are freakin' twins!" Sakura hollered mockingly, in the days she had been stuck with him she learned how to be more outspoken and comfortable in Akatsuki. Which explains how she can freely talk this way without fear of being killed.

"hn"

"I guess all that talking used up your oh so limited voice box"

"shut up"

* * *

**So I finished this chappie and this is NOT ItaSaku. This is just some kind of brother-sister relationship! If you want small bits of ItaSaku or one-sided ItaSaku then plz tell me via review! This story will stay SasuSaku by the way!**

**Plz review! Don't be shy! just click the "GO" button!**


	6. Peaceful Talk With Pain

**Chappie 6 is up! So not much action here yet, but I'm just introducing Akatsuki, so next chappie will be Saki's first mission in Akatsuki. Will they meet Sasuke and the others? We'll just have to wait till the next update to find out!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Plz review after you read!**

* * *

In Amegakure…

In a dark room only red clouds were visible. Faces were partially seen but the lighting in the room made it impossible to make out how they look like for sure.

A snap of the finger echoed.

The flames on the torches, surrounding the circular room lit almost immediately.

The walls, damp and made of stone, in the room Akatsuki members were seen. Only black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them.

In the darkest part of the room was a throne like chair, sat the leader of Akatsuki…

Slam!

"Leader"

The leader turned his eyes to who called his name. Standing at the open door stood Itachi, a pink haired girl a little behind him.

"I found our new recruit" Itachi said monotonously, shoving Sakura in front of him

Sakura shot a defiant glare at Itachi after easily regaining her composure. She had taken off her Hitae-ate, fearing they become suspicious of her new jutsu. They might force her to show them her new technique, which she wasn't about to do willingly.

'Fuck Akatsuki, they can screw each other for all I care…' Sakura thought angrily, she never liked Akatsuki

She'd never share such a valuable jutsu with them.

Itachi wouldn't tell them about the jutsu, that would mean they could have an advantage on his Mangenkyou. Of course he'd keep his mouth shut. The only other person who knows about the Nentou Boushi is Sasuke, Kisame is long gone.

While in front of Itachi she scanned the room. There were three Akatsuki members on her left and right, slightly lined against the wall. They were silent and the lighting in the room caused their faces to be over shadowed.

Pein got up from where he had been seated, he stepped out of the shadows and faced the Konoha missing-nin.

"What made you leave your precious village, kunoichi? We know all about how prideful and loyal you are to Konohagakure" he said as he walked over to her

"Konoha, cannot give me what I've sought for" Sakura answered emotionlessly

Pein stared hard at her face, as if to read her, but she remained unfazed and stood her ground. She looked directly into his eyes, fully aware of his dangerous dojutsu. She looked at him without fear.

The Akatsuki members looked at each other briefly before looking at the Kunoichi.

"what do you seek?" asked Pein

"Power" she answered evenly

Pein chuckled that not so humorous laugh.

"Don't you see girl? Knowledge is power and power corrupts… I know you are hiding something from me…"

Itachi's eyes lingered on Sakura as if a warning. She could feel it burning a hole in her back.

"I hide many things from you as well as you do me. I do not question the knowledge you may have, the Knowledge I do not know of but you do." Sakura answered smartly

"True, but I am your superior may I remind you. If you have valuable information or skills I do not know of you must inform me of them"

"I understand this, however I am not obligated to do such."

Pein narrowed his eyes in frustration at the Kunoichi.

"and why is that, Kunoichi?" he hissed

"You may be my superior, but I and I alone chose the decisions I make and the orders I follow. The master is superior to the student, however the master has no control over what the pupil's actions are. He only has control over whether or not he should and can persuade his student. He can torture his student all he likes, he can shower his student with riches and such, but the student and only the student chooses the actions and decisions he makes. " Sakura said firmly

Pein was left without words. The girl got him.

Itachi smirked behind the high collar of his cloak.

The chakra in the room boosted in strength, Sakura sensed it. Pein sensed it as well, the members in the room are aroused by the Kunoichi's actions, they are well entertained.

Fun ends now.

In a split second Sakura found her self in the grip of the Akatsuki leader. His hand clenched around her throat, barely lightened just so she can breathe but tightened at the finger tips to ensue pain. Her back against the stone cold wall, dangling about two or three feet in the air. She looked at Pein through half closed eyes, her face impassive as his. His eyes swirled with rage at her lack of respect.

"I will allow you to keep the information you hide from me but right now you will learn your place" he growled

He punched her full on in the side of her face, which snapped to the left on impact. She slowly turned her head to look back at him directly in those dangerous eyes. Pein had punched he so hard her skin tore, causing her to bleed next to her right eye. Blood curved around her eye and trailed don her face.

Drip

Drip

Droplets of blood hit the ground, several splotches of red on the stone paved floor. The Akatsuki watched in silence. The leader raised his fist and punched her hard on her right cheek. Again, her head tilted to the side on impact. She remained still for moments before facing Pein again. Looking at him with defiance. It nearly provoked him to burn her to a crisp.

Drawing his fist back he pounded on her face again. Strike after strike, with the same fist while the other grasped her neck. Blood splattered the walls and coated the ground, oddly instead of wine like color the blood looked more like a soft velvety shade.

The Akatsuki stood and watched. They wanted to see how strong the girl was, mentally and physically. They also knew how much Pein's hits hurt…

It hurt like a bitch.

By this time she bled continuously, her cheekbone partially showing. His punches practically tore her skin and made her bleed, even with all of these hard punches his fist remained intact. His knuckles hadn't bled even as he hit her facial bones.

"Oi! I think that's enough, un!" Deidara spoke up for the girl

It wasn't enough, not for Pein. Each time he hit her she would always look back at him with that same look of dauntlessness!

"Tobi thinks she's a good girl! Tobi says she will be good!" Tobi yelled

This girl was anything but good. A good girl would shut up and follow orders. A good girl would not rebel like this. A good girl knew when to quit, when to give up before she got hurt.

"Pein, stop!" his partner called to him, he halted his movements at the sound of the female's voice

The members of Akatsuki have a new respect for the Konoha kunoichi. She talked so irrespectively to their leader, leader of a S-classed criminal organization. She had an intense and defiant look in her eyes that not many Shinobi possessed, especially facing one of the most feared Shinobi in the ninja world. She took all of Pein's piercing blows without retaliation, the Akatsuki knew of MOST of her abilities including her infamous monstrous strength.

Yet she hadn't used it to get out of the leader's grip. She just stared into his eyes with such audacity, even knowing those same eyes weld the power of Rinnegan, the most powerful dojutsu that has the power to save the world or destroy it.

And even as she was hit she hadn't screamed out in pain nor try to heal her wounds.

'Even I can admit, I hold a new respect for her' Itachi thought as he watched the girl he considered a sister, have a hard look on her face. Refusing to give up.

He looked down at the girl, his eyes reverting from raging to void of emotion. He carelessly dropped her to the ground, she hadn't moved only gaze up at him with a seemingly endless fortitude.

Pin said nothing but turned his back to her.

"you wish to be in this organization, correct?"

"hai"

"Then you shall train before you go on your next mission. You will get to know the other members, they will learn your weaknesses and vice versa. You will spar with each other and get used to each other if you may have to work alongside each other. Uchiha Itachi shall be your partner as of now." Pein said and wordlessly left the room, slamming the door behind himself

Sakura stared at the door for a moment before she slowly brought a hand to her face and healed the face. The particles of skin molded together and fixed the slit areas of skin, like where her cheekbone is revealed slightly. She had been completely healed after mere moments and she looked up to see 7 figures hovering over her.

"quite a show you put on, un" a voice said

The speaker lent a hand to Sakura who gratefully took it. Now that she's standing she can clearly see the figures. She knows some of them like Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and Kakuzu. They have been spotted and fought by certain Konoha ninja…

"my name is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

"I'm Deidara, un" he grinned at the smiling medic

"I'm Hidan. That was some fucking nice shit you did back there! That was fucking bad-ass!" He kept going on and on, cussing all over the place.

Sakura was sure she was about to faint due to over use of profanity. Luckily a skillfully made paper crane flew into Hidan's mouth, successfully blocking out his now enraged string of profanity

"Ignore him. I'm Konan, nice to have another kunoichi. I'm starting to get sick of being surrounded by these idiots" she rolled her eyes at Hidan and smiled reassuringly at Sakura

"I'm Kakuzu, hey that pile of money over there? Yea, that's _mine_"

"Zetsu. What you did back there was really brave" he said then suddenly changed opinion "No! that was really STUPID"

"brave"

"stupid"

"brave!"

"stupid!"

"BRAVE!!"

"STUPID!!"

Sakura stared and sweatdropped. This Zetsu guy is… arguing with himself…

'I was right… Akatsuki desperately need therapy…' Sakura thought

"Like Konan said, ignore them" Itachi said coming up from behind Sakura with a bored expression

"your name?" asked Konan

"Haruno Sakura" she answered

"apprentice of Tsunadae, in the next generation of Sannin, top medic known and surpassed the slug sannin, inhuman strength, and many much more" Kakuzu pointed out

"hai"

"… you got cash on you right?"

"Sakura, we have to prepare you stay" Itachi said referring to her room

"right" Sakura nodded her farewell to the other Akatsuki

Itachi signaled her to follow him outside. Once they had gone far enough they stopped at a clearing.

"listen carefully to what I say" Itachi started

Sakura threw him a questioning look.

"under no circumstances can the other Akatsuki know about your jutsu, the Nentou Boushi or the advanced form of Nentou Boushi." Itachi said

"If I was gonna tell them I would've done so already" Sakura said annoyed

She knew she couldn't tell them about the jutsu.

"You can't use Nentou Boushi around them either. If they catch wind of the jutsu they WILL tell Pein. You don't know what he can do about that knew bit of information"

"I know I can't use it in front of them. Besides the handseals are too fast for even the Sharingan"

Itachi shook his head.

"He can find out how it works. You underestimate the Rinnegan. If he find out about your jutsu he can use it against many others, not just myself. Your jutsu has more potential then you know of. With your advanced Nentou you automatically cancel out genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu will be much easier to handle. If someone else knows of this jutsu there would be hell to pay" Itachi explained

Sakura's eyes widened. She already knew this, but it never hit her how strong this jutsu really is.

"and?" she asked a little shaky, Itachi knows a lot about her jutsu just from sparring with her and watching her use it

"The weakness of Nentou Boushi is Kage Bunshin no jutsu. The user equally divides his chakra into his clones so they are just as real, but still as vulnerable with normal Bunshins."

Sakura took a step back.

'How did he know?' Sakura thought

"When the user equally divides chakra Nentou Boushi can't find the original. Thus making you waste energy and chakra on useless clones"

"How did you find out?" asked Sakura

"My Mangenkyou picked up some properties of your jutsu. Even while we were training you found me by tracing my chakra with Nentou Boushi. If I had made a Kage Bunshin you wouldn't have known which was real"

Sakura sighed "alright, I get the rules. Let's spar"

In a flash she disappeared. She had wrapped her Hitae-ate around her eyes again. She quickly made the and seals.

"Nentou! Akki Boushi no jutsu!" Sakura yelled

* * *

Sasuke stared out the window of his apartment. 

In 2 hours the mission would begin. He would be able to find his teammate. The scroll they received early a couple hours ago explained the various areas she's been spotted.

Most of the villages she had stayed at were between Konohagakure and… Amegakure. This definitely meant she had encountered Akatsuki, but worse…

What if she actually joined the criminal organization?

His brother is in that group… What if she fought them?

She would definitely perk then interest considering how valuable she is to Konoha.

What if she became partners with Itachi?

Was she tortured?

Was she hurt?

Is she Well?

Is she… dead…?

Sasuke shook his head

'She couldn't die. She's too stubborn' he chuckled mentally

What if she joined Akatsuki willingly?

This made his face fall. Would she really hurt the innocent? Would she fight for Akatsuki?

Is she loyal to Konoha?

Obviously not. She had left, but would she spare Konoha nin?

All of these questions made him twitch in anxiety. They would begin the mission soon. He's already in his ANBU uniform, back pack, weapons, and all.

It was about 20 minutes till they would leave. He ot up, ready to teleport when a question came up.

If they found her, would she fight them?

"TEME! Come on! We gotta go find Sakura-chan!!!" th obnoxious dobe yelled from outside

Looks like he's gonna find out.

* * *

**Yeah, a bit on Sasuke's thoughts. Looks like he cares more than it shows, ne? Anyway Itachi and Sakura have a brother-sister relationship! It kinda shows here if you squint, XD**

**So you review I update! Yay teamwork!**


	7. Changes Over Time

**So here it is, I can't believe it took me 6 days to update this... Don't get me wrong! The tests and all were really taking up my time so sorry! Now here is what we've been waiting for, the reunion!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Naruto**

**Plz review after!**

* * *

_Thump_.

The sound of a kunai imbedding itself 2 inches into a tree sounded. The hand of a pale Shinobi rose and furiously snatched the kunai from where it hung. He gripped the handle with an impatient rage.

In the reflection of the weapon glowing red eyes swirled furiously.

When Tsunadae informed him about Akatsuki taking Sakura away he looked impassive, but inside he churned with anger and hate for his brother nd guilt for not saving his teammate. Now they had been traveling for already 7 days to Amegakure, the Akatsuki base.

'trying to reserve chakra my ass, we could've made it there at least 2 days ago if we didn't have to take such unbearably log breaks' Sasuke thought, clenching his teeth in frustration

When he voiced this though (monotoniously of course) they all merely looked at him with sympathy and shook their heads in disapproval.

"Fuck it" he cursed under his breath "I'll just go on my own. These fools will probably be too late to actually save her"

He picked up his bag, slung it on his shoulder, and began to stalk away from the perimeter of the camp. The campfire light beginning to get smaller and smaller.

"Teme, you know it's dangerous for girls to be out his late at night." A surprisingly stoic voice said behind the Uchiha who stopped in his tracks.

"Then what are you doing out, dobe?" he answered evenly, turning to face his teammate who looked shockingly serious.

Apparently even if he cracked a joke, his face killed the humor of it all.

"Stopping you from doing the stupid mistake you've done so many years ago." The Kyuubi boy replied

"By the time we get there she might be on her knees and barely alive." Sasuke growled, annoyed he brought up that topic.

"They obviously took her for a reason, teme. They would want to keep her alive for whatever those sick bastards plan on doing." Naruto answered smartly

"Doesn't mean she can't be tortured" Sasuke countered

'Those sickos might try to rape her for all I know' Sasuke thought angrily, clenching his fists

"She can fight back"

"She's outnumbered and not familiar with the area around her. They have home advantage, and they probably out skill her"

"You're belittling her again" Was all Naruto could say

Sasuke shook his head, "No… I care for her"

He turned away and began to walk off when Naruto abruptly shouted.

"Teme! You can't do it alone! You'll die and that won't do anything to help Sakura!!" Naruto shouted angrily before slowly calming. "If I promise you we'll speed thing up, will you leave?"

Everyone knew Naruto kept his promises.

* * *

Morning sunlight beamed through the leaves of the trees in the forest. Wind blowing leaves lightly into the air as two figures seemed to soar across the branches.

"This is your first mission kunoichi. Do not mess up." Said a gruff voice, cloaked with a black robe of red clouds.

"you sound like your brother" a feminine yet cold voice replied

The mangenkyou wielder looked to his partner with an intense gaze as they hopped from branch to branch at a swift pace. She had changed so much. When she came here she was fiery and filled with a child like energy. Now she's stone cold, like a second version of himself, but less sardonic and malicious, and more bored and emotionless…

What had the leader done to his so called sister? It had only been about three weeks with Akatsuki…

He knew the leader called Sakura at noon for about an hour or two before their 'meeting' ended. Had the leader attacked her psychologically? That must've been it, but for now they had a mission to take care of…

Her hitae-ate held that same cross over the symbol, signifying her broken bonds toward he village and its people. Now that Itachi thought about it, she doesn't belong with a band of criminals it just didn't suit her. She had changed so drastically.

"Uchiha-san, I suggest you do not stare at my hitae-ate. My village symbol isn't as special to actually deserve recognition or acknowledgement from any living being, let alone the village and its people itself." She said with a scornful lacquer "Those simple-minded fools. Their bonds tie them down."

'Harsh' Itachi thought to himself 'what's gotten into her? And _Uchiha-san_?'

Itachi scowled at the thought of Pein dementing the kunoichi he had become so fond of in this short period of time together.

"Uchiha-san, they're heading in our direction."

Itachi nodded.

* * *

Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto sensed the powerful chakra even if it was a distance away. Naruto looked to Sasuke and noticed his fists clenched and rage flashed in his eyes.

The rest kept silent but cautious of the new enemy.

"Sasuke, blind wrath will not solve anything" Naruto said actually using Sasuke's first name.

Sasuke tensed before listening to the leader he had appointed. Naruto looked to Neji and Hinata nodding in signal.

'Byakugan!' thought both Hyuugas as they quickly understood the message

Using their dojutsu they looked ahead with concentration, veins appearing around their pupil-less eyes. The shinobi and kunoichi around the Hyuuga looked at both for results.

"Hinata-san, what do you see?" asked the Nara

"Neji-kun, what is it?" asked Ten-Ten

"Two, there is only two one of their chakra signatures are familiar." Answered the female Hyuuga

'Itachi' Sasuke thought venomously

"There may be only two, but both are powerful. We must not underestimate them and be cautious" Neji replied as both deactivated their Byakugan

"What's the plan?" asked Ino

"I'm going after Itachi" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan, the rest knew not to interfere or protest

"Fine, then that means we'll split up evenly. Neji and Naruto will jump in to help Sasuke if need be, but I'm sure he'd want his revenge. So for now 6 of us will attack Itachi's partner. Sasuke will fight Itachi" Shikamaru decided and looked to the leader of the group for approval.

Naruto nodded after seeing the approval in Sasuke's eyes. They were teammates and it meant a lot to both, Naruto felt as if Sasuke should have a say.

"They're coming" Hinata said narrowing her eyes.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura skidded to a stop in a large clearing. In front of them appeared 7 shinobi, each masked with ANBU masks and carefully hiding their identity.

Sakura had a straw hat covering her face from view, while Itachi was standing out in the open and easily recognizable.

"Itachi" growled the wolf

"Bastard! We want our friend back" the fox snarled with authority

"where's fish face?" asked a panda masked kunoichi with two buns

"If you are referring to Kisame, he's dead" Itachi answered as if he was talking about the weather

"who killed him?" asked the monotone voice of the hawk masked ANBU

"My partner" answered Itachi, gesturing to the cloaked Akatsuki

The ANBU looked to the unknown Akatsuki member as if trying to solve a puzzle. So they didn't recognize Itachi's partner…

"A woman?" asked rabbit masked blonde ANBU as the lazy looking bear masked ANBU looked at Sakura suspiciously

"enough talk" came her feminine hard voice

The ANBU were appalled at how frigid her reply was but nonetheless took their battle stances. Taking that as their signal Itachi and Sakura disappeared instantly.

* * *

Squadron 7 aside from Sasuke who was fighting his brother watched as the unnamed kunoichi appeared before them making impossibly fast handseals.

Hinata and Neji's Byakugan couldn't keep up.

'Impossible!' thought Neji as he couldn't comprehend her hand movements

Ten-Ten and Ino charged at the Akatsuki member, but before they could attack she had already called out the jutsu.

"Nentou: Akki Boushi!!!" she shouted

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

'I don't recognize this jutsu, the only possible conclusion is that she made it herself, but what does it do…?' thought Shikamaru calculatingly as he carefully watched her movements

There appeared to be no difference. Shikamaru retreated to the high branches of the trees while the others headed straight forward at Sakura.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

_Clash!_

Ten-Ten and the unknown Akatsuki's katana clashed viciously, attack after attack the Akatsuki would effortlessly block when Ten-Ten used nearly all of her strength with each blow. Both girls grappled through strength, trying to push back the other.

Sakura looked through the corner of her eye to see Ino and Hinata coming at her from either side, she could easily tell it was them through chakra signature. While Neji and Naruto came up from behind. Sakura flipped behind Ten-Ten and back kicked her into Neji, momentarily slowing them down. Using a carefully small portion of chakra in her hands she grabbed Hinata's wrists as Hinata was about to use her clan's Juken. Sakura threw her into Naruto who came rushing at her, making both tumble into the ground painfully from the force of the strength Sakura had used.

Sakura went into defensive position hastily as Ino approached with a fist, starting a taijutsu battle. Sakura blocked with the back of her fist just before Ino hit her face. With her blocking fist she grabbed Ino's hand to prevent escape and kneed the girl hard in her stomach causing Ino to double over grasping her stomach. Before Sakura could make a move to attack Ino twin scrolls soared in the air and various weapons hailed from above.

* * *

"Katon! Hosenka no jutsu!"

Fireballs erupted and exploded against the ground, Itachi dodged each flame carefully. Shuriken came flying out of the flames and pass Itachi, chakra strings attached to them wrapped around Itachi.

'Damn' Itachi cursed

Lining the chakra strings were explosive tags, fire rushed at him from the strings as well causing deadly explosions. Several trees caught fire while other were completely incinerated.

A pair of Mangenkyou Sharingan eyes scanned the area for the older brother. His head snapped up to see hundreds of black crows screeching around him. When he spotted his brother he tried to cut through him with the kusanagi only to see his brother disperse into crowds of crows.

Every direction he looked he'd see the black feathers and crows surrounding him, getting tired of it all he made rapid seals.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!" Sasuke shouted at fire erupted from his mouth

Once the fire and smoke had cleared he could see his brother standing a few meters away. With great speed Itachi kicked him into a tree with a resounding crack was heard. A large indent was left on the tree as the Uchiha ANBU stood and blocked his brother's katana with his own Kusanagi. They grappled for strength, but so far it was even.

"Where is she?" growled the ANBU

"She? I haven't a clue about what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bull shit!" Sasuke yelled

He withdrew his weapon swiftly and side stepped Itachi's blade. Sasuke swung at his brother again only to be blocked, he performed and series of blows that were just barely blocked by his brother who was covered in burns and cuts, some wounds were much more serious but Itachi paid no heed. They grappled once again as their swords clashed harshly.

"Where is the kunoichi? The apprentice of The Fifth?" asked Sasuke

"Foolish little brother, can you not see what is right before you very eyes?" Itachi sneered

"Stop shitting me, Itachi! You are no longer my brother either." Sasuke growled

Just as Itachi slashed down on Sasuke the Akatsuki had halted his actions abruptly and Sasuke smirked. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he watched his body move without his consent, lifting the blade away from Sasuke and tossing it away.

'Kage Mane no jutsu' Itachi thought silently

"Thanks, Nara" Sasuke said as he lifted his kusanagi "it's time to end this, Itachi"

'Chidori Nagashi!'

Volts of electricity engulfed Sasuke and his weapon as he charged at his brother. He felt his sword piercing through something and looked up to see his brother's deathly pale face, except that isn't what he saw.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the Akatsuki robe flutter in the wind. The hat drifting away with the leaves. A Konoha hitae-ate with a line marked through it and pink hair.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke said with a note of horror

Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth as she smiled sardonically.

_"...Sasuke..."_

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's shorter then the last chapters but I'm gonna try to update fast while we're on vacation. So, there will be more updates and I'll try to update every day untill the Thanksgiving vacation ends! So plz review because I'm gonna try to update like mad.**

**I also know this may have sucked but it's like 2:00 AM, cut me some slack that I'm up this late to update!**

**Again, plz review! no flamez!**


	8. Open Your Eyes

**Okay, so this chapter is definetly longer! It's your prize for being so patient while I was away. My updates may be a little later than usual because of this stuff I gotta deal with, so hope you guys don't mind. Anyway here's the big update!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**On with the story! **

* * *

He couldn't believe it. The girl he spent so much time and effort on finding stood before him. Taking the hit meant for his psychopathic brother that murdered his whole clan.

She was on one knee with the robe draping over her whole body. Her head was bowed and pink hair curtained her face. The leaf symbol glinted with a line running through it. An Akatsuki ring on her hand seemed to mock him. His brother on the other hand was behind her perfectly still as Kage Mane slowly retracted.

"Well well Kunoichi. Decide to show your face?" Itachi asked boredly as he stepped next to Sakura

Squadron 7 immiedietly appeared behind Sasuke with shocked looks on their face. The sword implanted in her right shoulder still sparked with electricity. Sasuke quickly stopped his jutsu.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said carefully

Sakura stood to her feet and roughly pulled out the sword deep in her shoulder out without a flinch or so much as a grunt. Her head slowly lifted to reveal the hitae-ate over her eyes. That dark smile on her lips, what happened to the girl they used to know?

"What happened to you, Sakura?" Ino said in surprise

This girl was nothing like the bright pink haired Konoha kunoichi they knew for so long.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Ino. Not happy to see me? I thought you'd be ecstatic" Sakura chuckled sardonically

She swiped her hand over the wound and it healed completely in seconds. Itachi's wounds were gone, he hadn't used his full power… yet. Shaking her head Sakura took a step towards the Konoha nin before her.

"Itachi, the Uchiha brat is yours" Sakura said

Itachi didn't like taking orders but he found this situation interesting and so he complied with a nod. The Shinobi behind Sasuke readied for battle. Sasuke however took a step towards Sakura with fierce determination.

"No, Sakura. I'm fighting you." Sasuke said with an unreadable tone

Sakura sneered at him, "What? Isn't facing your brother your goal? What happened to your revenge? I'm practically handing him over to you gift wrapped and everything but here you are rejecting the chance"

Sakura sighed and Itachi watched the scene before him.

Sasuke nearly growled his answer through gritted teeth, "My important people come first before any revenge I wish to settle"

Sakura's expression darkened severely, "It's too late for that"

Naruto stepped up tired of standing on the side lines and watching his best friend do the work.

"Sakura-chan! We never gave up on Sasuke, we chased him for years and here he is! Don't think we won't do the same to you!" Naruto shouted "We'll bring you back even if we have to break every bone in your body!!!"

"Try me Naruto" Sakura chuckled and sank into fighting stance. "Come. Naruto, Sasuke"

She disappeared with her two former teammates following suit. The others aside from Itachi looked panicked.

"Sakura!" They shouted

They began to make a move but Itachi appeared before them with his katana and they halted their actions.

"Itachi" Neji growled

Itachi said nothing but made hand signs.

'Amtearasu'

Black flames scorched and the sound of metal on metal resounded in the forest.

* * *

They stood opposing each other in a triangle. Naruto and Sasuke looking at Sakura who returned their gaze behind her headband.

'How can she see behind that?' Naruto thought

"Sakura-chan, come back with us" Naruto said softly "There was no reason to leave"

"There was no reason to stay" She countered

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked angrily "You have your parents, your ANBU brother, your friends, you're the strongest kunoichi in the village, everyone loves you! You have a perfect life! Don't you dare say you have nothing in Konoha!!"

"He's right Sakura-chan! Why would you leave?!" Naruto growled out

Sakura shook her head.

"Pein was right. You don't understand me." She said more to herself them to them

Naruto and Sasuke raged at hat she said. They were her teammates and knew each other for years. They knew everything about her, or so they thought.

'She talked to the leader?' Naruto and Sasuke both thought

"Sakura-chan what are you saying? Forget the leader! We do understand you – "

"Don't even say that!" She shouted angrily "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!!"

As Sakura began making signs for her jutsu Sasuke found he couldn't copy them with his advanced Sharingan.

'What is this?' he thought as he watched her

"Nentou: Akki Boushi!"

Naruto and Sasuke charged at Sakura at lightning speed, going in for taijutsu. Each of them on either side of her while she fought them simultaneously.

'Whatever we do she's a step ahead. It's like she can see the attacks coming before we can land a hit' he thought

Naruto punched Sakura but she grabbed his wrist. Sasuke aimed a kick but she caught his ankle, he leaned a hand on the ground and spun out of her grip. As he spun his heel aimed for Sakura's head, she leaned back and the attack barely scathed her. She threw Sasuke into the nearest tree with her amazing strength. She turned to face Naruto just as he aimed a punch to her stomach making her double over. Naruto elbow strike her back which would have broken her spine if a log hadn't replaced her in a puff of smoke.

She reappeared in the middle of the clearing. Sasuke and Naruto a good distance from her.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!!!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!"

As fire hailed, Sakura carefully dodged each ball of flame while fighting the many clones Naruto made. She glided backwards, side stepping a fireball, and blocked a clone's kunai with her own. She quickly slit his neck.

'Damn it. I was hoping he wouldn't use those clones' Sakura thought as she fought off four clones

She dodged one punch to her side and grabbed his wrist, flipping him over her body and smashing harshly into the ground. A crater formed on impact.

She ducked a kick and rolled back several feet just in time to dodge a flurry of fire balls with shuriken hidden in the flames which hit the Narutos that surrounded her. She quickly scanned the area with a burst of chakra and grit her teeth at the results. The Narutos made finding the original nearly impossible while finding Sasuke was still a distance away from her current position. And the paper bombs attached to the shuriken didn't make things any better.

Quickly getting to her feet Sakura bolted for Sasuke's direction, hopping from tree to tree. A huge explosion thundered and chased behind Sakura dangerously, threatening to kill. Sakura halted and turned to face the ball of flame, making hand signs hastily.

"Suiton! Kaihodon no Jutsu!"

A blast of water formed from thin air. Both elements collided, the fire extinguished from water and creating fog.

She jumped into a clearing, knowing Sasuke stood before her wielding a katana. She unsheathed her own and jumped to attack when she stopped and turned to block Naruto's Fuuma. The blonde weld it in his right hand and fiercely fought against her strength and tried to force the katana out of her hands.

Having enough Sakura jumped back only to be scraped by shuriken striking against her back. A hand twisted her arm behind her back and another arm head locked her.

"Let's go home peacefully Sakura. Go back to your family and friends" The deep voice said "You can't fight the both of us"

"My friends are holding me back. They prevent me from having what I want." Sakura said roughly

She smashed her fist into the ground, exploding the earth below her. Sasuke was forced to let go and jump next to Naruto in a high tree, both panting for air. They over looked the clearing as dust erupted and the earth cracked and jagged up in different directions. The huge dusts clouds made it hard to see Sakura until they spotted her walking into view. Her expression showed fierce determination as she looked up at them panting lightly (behind her headband). She gripped the shoulder part of her robe and nearly tore it off her body, revealing her training outfit.

The robe fell to the ground. She bit her thumb and whipped out a scroll from her side. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when they realized her next move. Both kicked off the tree and landed a good 20 yards away from her on stable ground. Naruto skidded across the ground as he landed on all fours, crouching he bit his thumb and pounded his palm into the ground, characters formed in black marking.

Sasuke thrust out his hand. He quickly bit his thumb and ran it down the kanji symbols on his forearm, blood followed his thumb. Sakura, in one swipe, marked her bleeding thumb across the scroll. All three mumbled incoherent words and three giant clouds of smoke erupted.

A giant purple snake emerged from Sasuke's side.

A huge orange-red frog from Naruto's side.

An enormous white-blue slug from Sakura's side. Unlike the snake and frog it glowed with dark power, threatening to destroy all in its way.

'The slug sannin's summon. It's tainted… that only happens when its user…' Sasuke's thoughts trailed as his gaze moved to Sakura.

She stood on the head of the slug. Her gaze don and her body radiated in hate, anguish, and power. A purplish chakra visibly whipped around her. Naruto and Sasuke stared at her with piercing gazes.

'What have they done to you?'

Naruto was crouched on top of the large frog. A palm on top of the frog's head and his other hand leaned on his knee. Determination glinted in his cerulean orbs from behind his ANBU mask.

Sasuke stood atop of the snakes head with one hand on his katana. The other hand clenched to his side.

"Sakura-sama," the slug said after taking in her surroundings once the smoke cleared "Is it feeing time already?" it asked darkly

"Katsuya, it would be wise not to underestimate them." Sakura replied with a hard tone

"Sasuke-sama, it's been a while. You never needed me for so long" The snake hissed

"It's different this time, Manda" he answered stoically

"Naruto?! What am I doing here?" The giant frog asked outraged

Naruto remained quiet. The frog spotted Manda and the dark Katsuya. He turned his gaze to Sakura.

"What happened?" he asked

"Gamabunta… we're getting her back" Naruto said with a serious edge

'This girl' thought Gamabunta 'her chakra is so dark and powerful it's visible'

"Enough" Sasuke spoke up "we're getting you back, Sakura. Whether you like it or not."

Manda and Gamabunta made a move to attack. Sakura crouched down low on top of the slugs head, twin katanas appeared in her hands at a puff of smoke.

"Try me." She growled

* * *

Itachi stood before the five of them with a stoic expression, three of them. The Konoha ANBU crouched lowly for attack. Ten-Ten reached her hands behind her back to retrieve several shuriken.

She growled and ran at the Itachi before her with Ino at her tail. Both Kunoichi charged at him. Ten-Ten threw the shuriken cross hand style and they successfully hit their target, Ino ran up from behind and jumped over Ten-Ten. She dug the kunai she had in both hands into his lower stomach.

Shikamaru appeared behind the Itachi to the right and hit him hard with a side kick then spun swiftly with his heel aimed to Itachi's head.

Hinata and Neji ran at the Itachi to the left with their Byakugan activated and chakra in their hands.

'Juken!'

Both Hyuugas landed several hits. At the same time all three Itachis soar back in slow motion from impact of the blows. They slowly tore apart, forming small black birds. Thousands of them soared in the air and around the five like a hurricane. The chirping and flaps of the birds filled in the silence.

Hinata and Neji eyed each bird with their Byakugan, chakra ran through each one. The birds halted their actions and charged at all five and slowly transformed into shuriken. Thousands of shuriken pelted on them, imbedded deep in their skin. Dust clouded their view of each other and soon only Hinata stood, her comrades lay on the ground and struggled to get up.

'Where's Itachi?' thought Hinata but pushed that aside for now

"Neji-nee-san! Ten-Ten-chan! Ino-chan!" she called ignoring the pain.

She kneeled next to them knowing the others were just behind her on the ground as well. Hinata removed her shuriken and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"are you alright?" she asked

Neji was now kneeling with his head bowed. Ino was on her knees with her hands pressed to the ground, slowly getting up. Ten-Ten steadily got up just as slowly.

"Nii-san?" she asked once Neji wouldn't answer.

His body began to tremble as did Ten-Ten and Ino. Hinata gasped and took several steps back. All three slowly transformed into black blurs and started forming someone…. Else.

"Itachi!"

The three Uchihas look up at her with red eyes she stilled. Her eyes wide as her hand began to shake and move to its own accord. It went up to just above her right eye and tore off the right side of her face revealing the other half of her father's face.

"Hinata, I expected so much more from you. You've dishonored the Hyuuga clan."

"O-Otou-sama" Hinata said shakily

'It's genjutsu. I have to find a way out' she thought with tears beginning to form

"Hinata-chan" said a male voice

Hinata looked to her right hand to see Naruto's right eye looking at her.

"Hinata-chan, why couldn't you stop her from leaving?" he asked

"N-Naruto-kun" She whispered

"You couldn't save her… Why couldn't you save her, HInata!! YOU SAW THE SIGNS! YOU'RE HER FRIEND!! WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!!"

"I- I, I'm s-sorry" She trembled

"Hina-chan" a softer voice called to her

Hinata's father reformed slowly into a pink blur. Sakura's other half of her face slowly took shape.

"Why, Hina-chan?" she whispered softly

"S-Sakura" Hinata said slowly "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop you"

"Why, Hina-chan?" Sakura cried

Blood leaked down the side or Sakura's mouth. Sakura's eye cried the metallic red liquid.

"Hina-chan!"

"Hinata-chan, save her!"

Hinata's hand gripped a kunai from her bag. Her hand slowly went up to her throat and drew a small line of blood.

"G-gomen, Sakura-chan" Hinata whispered

The kunai glinted before descending for a fatal blow.

"Hinata!!!"

* * *

"Katsuya!"

Manda coiled around the giant slug before she burst into thousands of miniature versions of herself. Sakura had already jumped and landed on Manda's head in a crouching position before Sasuke.

Her eyes glinted as she charged at him. He brought up his kusanagi and he blocked with a Fuuma. Sakura clenched her fists and aimed a punch which he caught. She lifted her leg and was about to smash down on him but he let go f her and side-stepped the kick.

Sakura smirked.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened.

The kick wasn't aimed for him.

CRACCKK

The sound of bones breaking resounded as her heel dug through the base of Manda's head and crushed into his skull. Manda gave a pained hiss before landing to the ground. Before Sasuke could do anything Sakura quickly brought up her Fuuma and thrust it into the snakes head with her monster strength.

Manda gave another hiss and disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. Sasuke frowned.

Katsuya reformed into its original form just in time for Sakura to land on her head.

"Shame Sasuke. Your pet couldn't last for more than an hour" Sakura tsked tauntingly

They're already been going at it for that long. All three are panting and Gamabunta looks worn out. Katsuya however looked ready to go on for much longer.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto called

As the Uchiha fell from the lack of his summon Gamabunta moved into his range so he could land on the giant frog. Sprays of Acid shot out and disintegrated anything in its path. The large orange frog made sure to dodge those.

"Naruto, we have to get close to attack" Sasuke said as he watched Katsuya and Sakura who were 50 yards away no less. "Her jutsu helps her see through chakra" Sasuke said remembering the tremor of chakra that shook the ground when Sakura scanned the area.

"Yeah" Naruto agreed, noticing "It has to have a weak point"

"There is." Sasuke said and Naruto turned to look at him

"Just use your specialty when I give the word."

"Right. Gamabunta." Naruto said looking to the frog

"I know."

The large frog charged at the slug and drove his sword into Katsuya's stomach. At the same time acid sprayed onto him and he growled in pain. Naruto and Sasuke jumped off of Gamabunta and charged down at Sakura.

"Odama Rasengan!!!"

"Chidori Nagashi!!!"

Sakura lunged down and when they got close she kicked off of Katsuya just as both the slug and frog collapsed to the ground and disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke. The hits got the slug instead of the pink haired kunoichi.

All three landed to the 5 yards from each other, breathing hard. Sakura made the first move and bolted at the closest.

Sasuke.

Her fist smashed into his face and cracked his mask in half and made him crash into a tree harshly, snapping the trunk in half. The broken half slid to the grand with a thump and Sasuke removed the other half seeing as the mask no longer held a purpose if it couldn't keep his identity.

"Naruto! NOW!" He yelled

Sakura whipped her head around to the Naruto near Sasuke only to notice the chakra disappeared as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura's eyes widened.

'Kage Bunshi!'

Two hands gripped her own and twisted them behind her back. A needle pierced her skin and she felt her chakra slip away due to the injection.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto's voice said from behind her as footsteps approaching were heard.

She felt the headband over her eyes being removed and a hand tilt her head up.

"Open your eyes."

* * *

**Battle was short, yea but it don't end here! Expect more in the next chapter and a little someone coming to Naruto and Sasuke's aid, wanna guess who he is? If in between 7 to 10 of you or more get it right you the next chapter I make will be a longer chapter, deal?**

**Alright so guess and review!**

**Latahz till next time!!!**


	9. Failed Mission But She Still Cares

**Yes, I know I didn't update in such a long time but family matters and private stuff like that really got to me. I can't right if I'm emotionally unstable and all. It just throws off the whole story! So anyway here is the continuation of the three chapter reunion! There's a little battle in here just for the fun of it!**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Plz R&R!!!**

* * *

Sakura felt the weight of her hitae-ate being removed. Approaching footsteps were heard and stopped before her.

"Open your eyes"

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. This wasn't good, they drained her chakra and she's still weary from the battle that had just taken place. Then again, as she felt the presence of people she learned to trust over the years she felt the need to obey the voice and look at them once more.

Her eyelashes fluttered as her eyelids revealed familiar emerald eyes. Her jutsu already canceled out. Before she was able to take in her surroundings darkness befell her from seeing the light again.

* * *

"Hinata!!!"

The Hyuuga girl had wide empty eyes and a kunai to her neck. The others could only watch as Itachi held them off. Suddenly the Akatsuki member stilled and disappeared completely. Hinata dropped the kunai and fell to the ground unconscious. Neji and Shikamaru ran after Itachi while Ino and Ten-Ten stayed behind to look after the fallen Hyuuga.

Ten-Ten propped Hinata on her lap while Ino used basic medic skills to find out her status. Ino shook her head.

"She's in a coma" Ino announced quietly

"We'll have to stay behind in case Itachi comes back to finish the job" Ten-Ten nodded

Ten-Ten looked to the direction Itachi was and narrowed her eyes.

"Why did he leave? Wasn't he supposed to hold us off? Why would he leave in the middle of the battle while he had the advantage?" Ten-Ten pondered

She learned about battle tactics such as these from Neji. It was time to put them to good use.

"What do you mean Ten-Ten?" asked Ino as she focused on dressing Hinata's wounds

"In this case there are three possibilities" Ten-Ten replied "One, he might be making a tactical retreat on orders of his leader. Two, he dangerously exhausted his chakra. Or Three, he is retreating in order to aid a fallen comrade."

"Sakura" Ino muttered looking at Ten-Ten and pausing her work

Just as Ino was about to run off Ten-Ten grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No, the guys will handle it. Right now we have to take Hinata to Konoha."

* * *

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled

Naruto was knocked to the ground and on his back. One eye clenched in pain and both were narrowed in slits. He wiped blood from his mouth with the back of his hand after spitting out some of the metallic liquid.

Sasuke stood behind him in fighting stance. His breathing pace wasn't normal but quickened from his body feeling weary. Even if his body wanted rest, but pure will urged him forward.

Sakura stood 10 yards away from them both and next to her Itachi. Just as she was about to open her eyes his hand shielded her sight and he had given her the hitae-ate. She had already tied it over her eyes without daring to open them.

'Itachi… I would have gone back with them if he hadn't come.' Sakura thought, unsure of how she felt but quickly tossed her feelings aside as she put up her stoic façade.

"Your chakra?" asked Itachi

Sakura flexed her hand and then shook her head.

"They depleted it. It won't return for a while."

"Hn"

Naruto shakily stood up. He was beyond exhausted, but knew he couldn't just give up. Sasuke stepped beside Naruto.

"Can you fight?" Itachi asked stepping forward offensively

"In the background maybe. I can't go head to head with them though." She replied

"Good enough"

Itachi and Sasuke clashed kunai. Sasuke knew this was a lost battle. Itachi looked barely scathed which means he'd been using genjutsu on the rest of squadron 7. While he himself hardly had enough strength to keep himself from collapsing and allowing an easy death.

"Otoutou. You haven't changed have you? You're still weak. You can't even save one of the few people precious to you." The way Itachi said those words seemed as if there was a hidden meaning behind them

Itachi caught Sasuke's attempted punch. The hand wielding the kunai dropped the weapon and swiftly grabbed Sasuke's wrist. The older Uchiha brother crossed his younger brother's arms painfully, making the younger hiss in pain. The Akatsuki overpowered the ANBU and forced him on his knees.

Naruto made a move to help Sasuke but collapsed on one knee, holding an injury to his stomach and his left eye remained clenched closed as some blood seeped through the closed eyelids. The blonde ANBU looked at Sakura who continued to watch Itachi passively.

'Doesn't she care…? We're dieing on our knees and she could save us but she just…' his thoughts trailed as he looked into her cold eyes. 'stands by and watches…'

Itachi lowered his mouth so it was close to Sasuke's ear.

"How can you ever hope to save her, otoutou?" Itachi said lowly for only Sasuke's ears to hear. "Akatsuki isn't for her. Pein… he somehow changed her. She's like my imoutou and I care for her so next time… get stronger. Not for avenging the clan but for her."

With that Itachi pulled away and shook his head.

"But it's too late for that now" He said as he raised the kunai to Sasuke's throat.

Clang.

Itachi looked to the tree imbedded with a kunai and then to his fallen kunai on the ground. Someone had deflected his kunai.

"Itachi"

The older Uchiha turned around to face Kakashi opposite of Sakura. Itachi dropped Sasuke's wrists, causing him to collapse to the ground barely conscious. Itachi and Kakashi too slow steps to each other before it was a full on rush.

Fists collided,

The sounds of pounding from impact of fist against fist were heard as both Shinobi blocked and attacked their opponent.

Kakashi blocked Itachi's punch with a back fist block. With his forearm he blocked Itachi's kick meant for the side of his face. Itachi jumped back several paces and formed handseals.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!!!"

Flames erupted from his mouth and engulfed the entire perimeter of where Kakashi had been. Once the flames cleared Kakashi wasn't seen anywhere.

Itachi's mangenkyou eyes scanned the area suddenly he jumped up into the air as the earth beneath his cracked and burst upwards with a fist penetrating the rocky surface. Kakashi jumped up from underneath the ground and chased after Itachi.

CLASSH

Fuuma and Katana connected.

Itachi was jumping backwards into the air and wield his katana, locking Kakashi's Fuuma. Kakashi thrust back his free left hand and electricity collected in his palm.

"RAIKIRI!"

Kakashi charged at Itachi with his lightning blade as they both landed on the ground. The earth jutted upwards from the power of the chakra molded in Kakashi's hand. Itachi watched as the copy nin charged at him. Just when Kakashi stood mere feet before him Itachi's mangenkyou eyes glinted.

"Amtearasu"

Black flames engulfed their target in seconds, Itachi jumped away before the flames caught himself as well. The attack was to quick and lose for Kakashi to dodge. The sound of birds chirping ceased. Naruto and Sasuke watched in horror at the black flames whipping. It covered at least a 60 meter perimeter.

"Kaka-sensei!!!"

"Kakashi!!!"

Sakura could only stare with an unreadable expression.

Itachi shook his head in disappointment. The battle did not satisfy him, it was too short.

"Itachi!" Sakura yelled

The older Uchiha whipped around to face a lake, an enormous water dragon emerged from it and stared the Uchiha down before letting out an animalistic roar. Kakashi stood on the lake and right in front of the dragon. Water dripped from his drenched form and his clothes were scorched harshly.

"Suiton! Suriyudon no Jutsu!"

With a fierce roar the dragon charged at Itachi mercilessly just as Kakashi jumped on top of its head.

"RAIKIRI!!!"

Kakashi plunged his lightning blade into the head of the dragon. It's eyes flashed from an empty blue to sparks of white. The electricity charged through the dragon, water mixed with lightning. It let out an electric roar as it headed towards Itachi.

Itachi's mangenkyou eyes widened.

CRACK.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto and Saske could only stare weakly with a look of betrayal.

Sakura stood before Itachi with her fist still implanted into the ground. The earth had jutted upward and formed an earth barrier against the dragon. The dragon had smashed into the rock barrier and erupted into a rain of water. Kakashi could only stare at his ex student from behind the large mound of earth.

She had saved Itachi twice.

Something in Sasuke snapped in anger and hurt. Naruto growled and could only watch angrily.

"My chakra is back" Sakura stated bluntly "The walls that blocked my chakra stream were destroyed when I managed to reverse the flow of my chakra. When I disrupted the cycle the walls collapsed and allowed me to use my chakra again"

Itachi nodded in understanding. Naruto widened his eyes.

'She figured out how the stimulant worked already? That was fast.' Naruto thought inwardly

He knew she'd eventually break from it, but he didn't expect her to this fast. At least not for another 6 hours.

"Sakura" Kakashi muttered

"Surprised Kakashi?" she inquired

Sasuke struggled to his feet and hoisted Naruto up. Naruto put an arm weakly around Sasuke's neck for support and they both limped to where she stood.

"Why would you save him, Sakura?" asked Sasuke

Sakura shook her head.

"He's my teammate." She said looking Sasuke in the eye "You would know we should always fight o protect our teammates, wouldn't you Uchiha? After all you've all done that so many times in the past."

Sasuke shook his head in disapproval of her answer.

"It's not the same, Sakura! He's not your teammate! He's the enemy. We protected you because you were - _are_ one of our precious people!"

Sakura and Itachi took a step back.

"No. You protected me because I was your teammate. I was never of importance to you. Admit it Uchiha, you detested me, you loathed me, you _hated_ me. I was just one of your annoying _fangirls_, always just an annoyance and a burden on the team. I was never one of your precious people, protecting me just comes with the burden of me on the team, you couldn't just let me die." Sakura replied as her expression darkened

"Sakura-chan! That's not – " Naruto shouted but was interrupted

"It wasn't? You two never knew me. I was just a random face until I was put on the team. I couldn't have been one of you precious people and since we knew so little of each other we couldn't have any importance towards each other." Sakura said

"That may be true but we got to know you. You became someone precious to us." Sasuke countered

"Sasuke" Sakura, for the first time since she left "I meant nothing to you. Even now."

Sasuke stared right into her eyes. Naruto collapsed unconscious and Itachi appeared behind Kakashi and knocked him out. Sasuke could only stared angrily at them both. His eyes flickered into betrayal and hurt.

Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind the youngest Uchiha. They were so close, only an inch away. Sasuke stood perfectly still and aware she's behind him. She leaned her lips to his ear and whispered words he'd never think of doing.

"Sasuke-kun… give up on me"

_Thump_.

Before he could retort she hit his pressure point and as he fell into unconsciousness he heard the one word he wished she'd never say.

_"Sayonara"_

Because when she said that he felt like he'd never see her again.

His world bled to darkness but he was conscious long enough to feel soft lips on his before.

* * *

"They stopped fighting" Shikamaru announced when he noticed the sounds of battle halted

"Itachi must have interrupted Uzamaki and Uchiha's battle with Sakura." Neji said "That must mean she needed help"

"Wait" Shikamaru said as they both halted on a branch "Use the Byakugan"

Neji nodded. "Byakugan!"

He scanned the area and his eyes widened then deactivated the Byakugan.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and… Kakashi" he replied

Shikamaru gave a confused gaze.

"Kakashi must have come. Ino and Ten-Ten could have went back to Konoha to treat Ten-Ten and on the way got Kakashi to help the two out" Shikamaru theoretically stated

"They are unconscious. Itachi and Sakura retreated." Neji said

* * *

"I see" Tsunadae nodded dejectedly

"We're sorry Godaime-sama. We couldn't bring her back" Neji announced

Neji and Shikamaru stood in Tsuanadae's office for a mission report. Tsunadae sat in her chair with her hands folded while Neji and Shikamaru stood before her in tattered ANBU uniform.

Tsunadae's brows furrowed when she reviewed the story they told her mentally.

"Why would they leave Naruto? Isn't he what they're after? Itachi especially since he's been trying to get Naruto for so long." Tsunadae asked

Neji and Shikamaru exchanged looks.

"Sakura" all three said

Tsunadae smiled.

"Sakura. There is still part of her that hadn't broken the bond with Konoha." She smiled relieved

Tsunadae stood.

"Hokage-sama, what is our next course of action?" Shikamaru asked

"We shall wait for signs of sighting of her. If we go out and search we'll be crawling in the dark." She said

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi laid in the hospital bed. Naruto on his side with an arm acting as a pillow with his back to Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto's eyes showed sadness in the usually cheery orbs.

Sasuke laid in something like Naruto's position and has his back facing them. He looked out the window and his eyes unreadable.

Kakashi stared up at the ceiling with his back flat against the bed.

The door creaked open.

"It looks like a funeral in here" A feminine voice teased

All three men shifted uneasily. Not knowing how the Godaime would take it if she found out they didn't bring Sakura back. Her voice sounded so cheery.

"We didn't bring her back" Sasuke said bluntly

Tsunadae frowned.

The three expected the door to close quietly and fading footsteps but they heard nothing. Both turned to look up at Tsunadae and she had a broad smile on her face.

"Why are you happy?" asked Naruto

"Because" she started and grinned "Sakura didn't forget us. She still cares for Konoha and her old team."

All eyes widened at least slightly.

"How do you know?" asked Kakashi

"Itachi had been searching for Naruto relentlessly. He wouldn't miss a chance to finally catch the Kyuubi." Tsunadae smiled softly

Naruto smiled. Sasuke slightly smirked and Kakashi gave a weak grin.

"Sakura"

"Exactly" Tsunadae said happily "There is still a chance to get her back. Will you let go of her?"

Sasuke thought of her words.

_"Sasuke-kun… __give__ up on me"_

"Never"

* * *

** Hm, you guys must be wondering why Sakura keeps saving Itachi, ne? Well you'll all find that out in the next chapter! This time I'll try to updat sooner alright you guys? Anyways hope you liked.**

**Plz review and keep your flaming to yourselves!**


	10. How She Changed

**Alright guys! Here's chappie 10! And when I checked the reviews I was shocked. (Honestly I forgot to check the review count on my story.) I can't believe I have 193 reviews! Do you guys really like this story? I'm so happy! So, to show my happinss I'm going to give you all a christmas present on the 25th and this goes for all of my stories! Thank you for almost 200 reviews!**

Key:

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, you already know that**

** By the way, for those of you who read this plz mention it when you review. **

* * *

SLAM.

A clenched fist slammed into the wooden table, cracking it down the middle and making it collapse in the middle of the dimly lit room.

Konan leaned against the stone wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She winced when she heard the sound of a fist slamming into the wall across from her.

Sakura stood before the table and Itachi stood next to her stoically, but protectively inched closer to her. Pein hovered over the table with livid eyes glaring at them harshly. His kei kei genkai spun wildly and flashed in anger.

"You let the Kyuubi get away?!!" he growled dangerously, ripping off her hitae-ate to look her in the eye.

Sakura gazed at him blankly. Itachi narrowed his eyes at Pein, the man was threatening her and the Uchiha felt the need to burn him into a crisp with his Amtearasu.

"The Kyuubi was in a weakened state and you didn't take him captive?!" Odd how his face resembled no emotion but you could clearly hear anger in his tone.

"Capturing the Kyuubi vessel was not why we were there. We only came to get information on the Yonbi (four tailed demon) nothing more or less." She answered monotonously

Pein's face hardened at the girl and with a snap of his wrist he hit her across the face with such a force that sent her flying backwards and hitting the stone wall behind her, making her cough up blood throwing her head back on impact. Itachi clenched his fists and bit his lip enough to draw blood. Konan's eyes snapped open.

"Pein!" She warned

He ignored her and stepped toward the girl. Itachi instantaneously reappeared next to her slumped form on the ground. Sakura didn't bother to get up from her sitting position against the wall and stared Pein in the eye as he hoisted her up by the neck mercilessly. Konan reappeared on the other side of the girl.

"You know you are to bring back any of the Jinchuuriki you come across, that goes without saying." He glared into her tainted green orbs.

He pulled Sakura closer to himself only to forcefully slam her back into the wall, making Konan bite her lip and Itachi grit his teeth. Sakura just kept her piercing gaze on his eyes boldly.

Pein scowled.

"Child." He smirked sardonically. "Why must you defy me time and time again? You know the punishment you get but still you rebel."

Sakura chuckled hoarsely due to his hold on her neck and spoke out scratchily.

"You expect me to listen to _you_? I do not get down on my knees and beckon to your every wish and command without something to say or do about it. So, while I'm here I will do as I please whether you like it or not." She smirked weakly.

Pein remained unfazed.

"If that is so then why won't you fight back or run away? Are you all talk and no action." He said countered.

Sakura scowled at the Akatsuki leader.

"You know I'm here for the power." She said curtly

Pein nodded and the next thing Sakura knew was she felt an overwhelming pain in her stomach, causing her to double over with slightly widened eyes, throwing up blood red liquid. The leader stepped away and his eyes flashed.

"You get that power from me, girl. Don't forget that the next time you see a Jinchuuriki." He stated firmly before throwing the hitae-ate to her aggressively then walking out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"Bastard." Sakura spat with blood trickling down the side of her mouth.

Not only did she feel pain but she felt more than 8/9 of her chakra drained and barely leaving her standing. Itachi glared at the door Pein passed through while Konan kneeled down next to Sakura.

"Are you alright, Kunoichi?" She asked

"Fine" She choked out, not regaining her breath yet.

Konan shook her head. Ever since the new girl came along with that defiant attitude she came to respect her as a kunoichi and over the time she'd been here she had grown attached to the Haruno. Now it's like they have a sisterly bond.

Konan parted her lips to say something but was cut off.

"You're being reckless" Itachi stated, interrupting, "You've been getting beatings from Pein and you're lucky he went easier on you this time."

Sakura ignored the pain and stood up slightly unbalanced. She shrugged Itachi off and left the meeting room intending to go back to her room with her hitae-ate.

"Wait - "

"I'll talk to her Konan." Itachi interrupted again and chased after the girl.

* * *

Sakura studied the scroll carefully next to her is her hitae-ate. She lay on her bed on her stomach and her eyes tiredly re-read the scroll over and over so she wouldn't miss any details, after all when healing one minor flaw can ruin the process. Along with Pein giving her harsh training and missions he also gave her complex scrolls of many varieties, from forbidden jutsu to healing and ninjutsu.

Her body was in no condition to train and even if she wanted to she couldn't without regaining her chakra after a minimum of 6 hours. Every time Pein gave her a 'punishment' for rebelling against his commands she would have her chakra drained somehow and then have to wait to restore it.

Sakura didn't care though. This gave her more time to study new jutsu and meditate.

Slam.

"You know, if you broke that door you would have to fix." Sakura said nonchalantly as she didn't even look at her guest.

"Don't joke with me, Haruno." A stoic voice growled.

Footsteps approached her and then stopped before her.

"Why do you have to retaliate to everything Pein orders you to do?"

"Itachi, I've answered that in the meeting room with Pein." She said lazily and continued to scan the scroll

"Haruno, if you would listen then maybe he wouldn't have to – "

"I wouldn't careless if he beat me until I was at the edge of death. I have no reason to stay in the world of the living."

This made Itachi furious. _She does__n't have a reason to stay she says?_

"What about your home? Your friends? Your family?" He asked angrily and oddly out of character

"I left my home. Betrayed my friends. My family is gone. What else is there?" She asked emotionlessly, bangs hiding her eyes as she didn't look at him but at the scroll.

This girl has such control over him that he can't keep his emotions hidden behind a stoic façade. What is it about this girl that changes him? Why does she make him feel like… he's needed.

It made him feel as if there's more to living the way of the ninja then just power and strength.

It made him want to use this power to protect those important to him, precious to him.

"What about Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, what about me? What about us?" Itachi asked, his eyes hard to conceal hurt. "Don't we mean anything to you? Aren't we enough?"

Sakura froze.

Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi.

After all of this time here in Akatsuki she grew close to them. They were there for her the day she fearlessly stood up to Pein. In return she's there for them. Once she got to know them she realized they aren't the vicious nin she saw them as but they're normal people underneath. Overall she unknowingly formed a bond with them.

She just never realized it until now.

She close her eyes and sighed in content.

"Arigatou, Uchiha." She said keeping her eyes on her scroll and with a small smile.

Itachi frowned. Something was wrong.

"Sakura." He said saying her name.

Sakura looked up with hard emerald eyes knowing he's serious.

"Forget about what Pein said. You shouldn't his bullshit get to you. He'll say anything to break you." Itachi stated in a hard tone. "If you break then you won't fight him anymore. You'll do as he pleases and that's exactly what he wants."

Her eyes hardened at Itachi. She chucked the scroll she had in her hands to the side and stood up so she was nose to nose with Itachi.

"Pein showed me the truth. My _friends_ were just holding me back. My friends destroyed me beyond repair. My **friends** know _nothing_ about me," Sakura said curtly with cold eyes.

Itachi winced and stepped back.

"…What did he tell you, Sakura…?" Itachi asked, using her first name

She closed her eyes before opening before, with incredible speed, performing several handseals and sending Itachi into an unexpected genjutsu.

* * *

Itachi watched as his surroundings formed the meeting room in the Akatsuki base. He scowled at Sakura's antics and was about to effortlessly dispel the jutsu when he abruptly halted his actions at the sound of the door opening.

He turned to look behind him and could see the fiery old Sakura walk into the room with strong posture and a confident fearless aura around her. He watched her walk up to the shadowed table and take a seat.

"What do you want, Pein?" She asked with an annoyed tone I was in the middle of learning a couple of jutsu from those scrolls of yours."

From the shadowed side of the table grey eyes revealed itself with an unreadable glint in them.

"It'd be best if you held that tongue of yours, medic. You're not in Konoha anymore." Pein responded patiently.

Itachi stepped closer to get a better look at the conversation. He watched Sakura narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want to see me about?" She asked

"Now that you've left your village you understand that you can't go back." The Akatsuki leader drawled as he walked out of the shadows and appeared before her,

"Why not?" She growled

"Why would you return to your village?"

"Grown attached to me, have you? Don't want me to leave?" Sakura sneered

"Of course not, Sakura-chan." He said with a creepy smile "After all. You don't need them."

"Wrong." She grinded out. "Of course I need them. They're my – "

"Friends?" He finished for her. "What no family? That's all you have?"

Her eyes hardened.

"What more do I need? And you know damn well that my family is dead."

"And what does your friends have to offer you? All they seem to do for you is give you pain."

Sakura shook her head and stood abruptly, causing her to knock the chair to the ground.

"My friends give me happiness and support! They – "

"_Protect_ you? _Care_ for you?" Pein chuckled "Do you really need to be protected, Kunoichi? Are you not able to care for yourself, look after yourself, support yourself, and protect yourself? Are you so _weak_ you need others to look after you all the time?"

Sakura grew rigid and her bangs covered her eyes.

"…"

"What happiness, Haruno? The momentary feeling of content? What happens later on? They hurt you." Pein said sardonically

Sakura looked up to protest, but as soon as she looked into his eyes past memories played like a movie in her mind. The days Naruto happily took her out for ramen. The 2 and a half years Naruto was gone with Jiraiya leaving her when she needed him most. Because Sasuke left and because her family was assassinated, leaving her all alone and having to cope by herself. When Naruto came back. The times he ignored her to be with Hinata and when they were gonna hang out he blew her off for another date with his girlfriend. The day Sasuke came back. His constant put downs and harsh criticisms, not to mention how he constantly told her she could never understand how it feels to be so alone.

Back when they were genin Kakashi praised her for her chakra control. How Kakashi always paid attention to Naruto and Sasuke, never bothering to train her. When Kakashi spoke highly of her genjutsu and intelligence at the age of 13. The times she had to train on her own and then finally chose to ask for training with the godaime.

Making friends with Ino again. Only to be brushed aside later on when Ino started going out with Shikamaru. Hooking Hinata and Naruto up thus becoming friends with the Hyuuga. Only for Hinata to be so constantly held up by Naruto that the Hyuuga girl seemed to almost forget about who set them up. Hooking up Neji and Ten-Ten helped her become friends with the weapon mistress. Only to have to solve their problems in their relationship and be verbally abused by both, Sakura takes everything without saying anything back.

Sakura looked down, gritting her teeth. For every good thing that happened, there was always something two times worse that would happen to her. Her friends seemed to her hurt more then they were there for her.

"Shut up. You don't know me – "

"Know you?" Pein interrupted again. "And what do your _friends_ know about _you_? Have they ever noticed that they've never seen your parents in years? Didn't they ever ask you if you're okay when you're distantly silent? Did they ever comfort you? Did they even know you had a brother?"

"How do you know all of this?" She asked quietly

"I always know everything my new recruits. It seems that you're friends however, know nothing about you. They say you could never understand them, but they have no clue that you've actually had it much harder than them. _They_ don't understand _you_."

Sakura's bangs shadowed her eyes. Itachi looked at her with barely soft eyes.

"Now" Pein said almost cruelly. "What does Konoha have left to offer you? Obviously not power because that is the reason you left."

"I left to gain power to protect those precious to me." Sakura said monotonously "But I see now… I have no one left to protect." She finished, looking up with empty eyes.

* * *

Itachi's eyes snapped open, already thrown out of the genjutsu. Sakura was picking up her scroll from the floor.

"That's what he told you?" Itachi asked

She nodded wordlessly.

"None of it is true, Sakura." Itachi said, using her first name again.

She shook her head, pausing for minute then looking back up at him.

"All of it is true."

"Sa – "

"Itachi" She said curtly. "It doesn't even matter, because the people back in Konoha are the past. You and all of the other Akatsuki besides Pein are my friends now. You are all my future." She said with a slight smile.

Itachi felt his stomach drop hen she said friends for some reason unknown to him. However when he heard her last sentence he felt like he could smile again. So he gave her a small smile.

Smiling showed emotion and emotions are show weakness.

But he'd it for her. Only for her.

* * *

**There you have it! You guys wanted one sided ItaSaku and so here it is. Oh, and Sakura thinks of Itachi as her brother nothing more. Itachi though has feelings for her, but doesn't realize it. And sorry if I made Itachi too OOC but he acts diffrent when it comes to Sakura. **

**Sorry I didn't add Naruto and the other either but this was basically what's going on in Akatsuki. In the next chapter I'll show what's going on in Konoha.**

**So plz review!**


	11. Copeing with a Loss

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad you guy like the story and sorry if I'm updating too late but due to the holidays I have to update once a week because of preperations for christmas and all. Plus I need time to get your presents!**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto peoplz! **

**Please R&R! Read and Review!**

* * *

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

3 shuriken pierced into the wood of a tree. Each one hit the small 4 inch red dot marked on it.

"ARRRRHH" a frustrated cry resounded in the clearing.

Punches could be heard, each one pounded into the tree without the use of chakra to shield the blows so it wouldn't hurt the shinobi's hand. The rough masculine hands continued attacking the tree as if it were a real enemy, his hands bled from scraping across the rough surface with each hit.

Panting heavily, he decided he nearly used up all of his anger by taking it out on the tree, and fell to his knees on the soft grass. Dark cold eyes scanned his hands, covered with scratches and blood from his long rough training. Raven hair fell over his eyes only to be pushed aside so it wouldn't obscure his vision. Calm onyx eyes flashed a dangerous red several times before they disappeared under the Shinobi's eyelids.

'It's been 3 years since that failed mission' he thought, getting up deciding he took a long enough break. 'And we still have no clue about her whereabouts.'

He figured he would train relentlessly until tracker nin found their location, but that was not the case. Apparently that was not the case, because they _still_ have no lead as to where Akatsuki could be. Let alone a particular pink haired missing nin. He sighed angrily before running a hand through his spiked raven hair in frustration.

Every month he would ask if they had any leads. He had been patient every time they answered "no" but it's been 3 fucking years and his patience is long gone. Now at the age of nineteen, he still has "dreams" about the day she left and the failed mission and not once did he ever stop thinking about his former teammate.

He refused to go on any mission that didn't have something to do with Akatsuki. If leads on his old teammate were found he wouldn't be able to go with the retrieval team because he was off on some incompetent mission. Naruto followed his example enthusiastically…

"OI,TEME!!"

Speak of the devil…

He sighed once more and turned to face the hyper active blonde. Naruto stopped in his tracks just a three yards away from him and his face turned solemn.

"You were thinking about her again… about Sakura?" he asked softly

No response.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said sympathetically

The Uchiha turned his head to he side. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down to the side. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"How did you know?" The ANBU Captain asked

The Kyuubi vessel looked at his best friend before looking out into the distance.

"Because… the look on your face is the same as mine when I think about the old times." Naruto said smiling weakly

Sasuke nodded.

"… Kakashi would be late as usual…" he trailed

"…and Sakura would scold him before hitting him with her monster strength?" Naruto finished with a reminiscing smile

"Remember when she would hit you upside the head for being a dobe?" Sasuke smirked distantly

Naruto chuckled.

"Yea… that wasn't such a pleasant memory." He half grinned half smiled, rubbing a hand on the top of his head like he used to when she hit him on the head.

There was a peaceful silence as they thought about the past.

Naruto remembered how Sakura helped him see Hinata who was there for him all along, how she smiled brightly when she heard about them getting together.

Sasuke remembered her brilliant smile that would always light up on her face when she saved a life at the edge of death.

"Her smile." Both ANBU Captains said quietly

Shaking his head Sasuke looked at Naruto with his normal stoic expression.

"Oi, dobe. What was so important that you just had to interrupt my training?" Sasuke asked before quickly adding "And you better not say ramen."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had a smirk and realized he was trying to lighten the mood. The blonde grinned widely.

"Eh?! Why not Sasuke-teme?! Amen is the best, dattebayo!" Naruto whined

"Because every time we go, _I_ have to pay off the bill." Sasuke deadpanned

"But you're loaded!"

"I won't be if you keep making me pay off the bill."

"But teme!"

"Hn."

"Fine." Naruto muttered "We'll pay 50-50"

"Forget it. You have a bottomless pit and I'll have to pay at least 12 bowls of ramen not including my own."

"Fine. I'll pay for mine."

"…Deal."

* * *

Ino stared out the window of the Yamanaka flower shop. Over the years the store had renovated into a 2 story popular flower shop. Not only to buy flowers but also hired to create custom gardens for the customer. They also did delivery sales and on Valentines Day they are bustling with people.

Even though the shop is much more popular than six years ago as a genin, just like she wanted, she couldn't help but feel empty without her childhood best friend. She gaze out the window thinking of the stupid rivalry they had over Sasuke. She couldn't believe they broke their friendship for him, it was really Sakura who broke it but Ino knew she could've stopped it. Now when she has Sakura back, the pink haired girl leaves Konoha as a missing nin.

'…Sakura…What if she's…'

The pale blonde haired Kunoichi shook her head. Sakura was too stubborn to die. The day Sakura dies would be the day Uchiha Itachi falls in love with the Haruno.

Ino scoffed.

The heartless bastard would never fall for anyone. No way would he fall for her. She deserves more than a killer.

…

"Kakashi-sensei!" chirped a child like female voice

Kakashi was knelt on one knee and looking out into the setting sun. Hearing someone call his name he looked down to find a 13 year old girl with bright emerald eyes and pale red long wavy hair. She looked absolutely adorable. As Kakashi stared at the girl, her hair suddenly looked pink.

'Sakura' he thought with his eyes widening slightly under his mask.

The Shinobi jumped from the tree and onto the ground with lightning speed. In a split second he was on one knee and hugging the little girl as if she was his lifeline.

"K-Kaka-sensei?" She asked with a barely visible blush from the sudden action.

"…Sakura…" Kakashi whispered holding the girl closer

Tears threatened to escape his eyes. The girl in his arms looked confused and slowly pulled away.

"Kaka-sensei, it's me. Sayuri. Remember?" The girl known as Sayuri said confused

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and stood up realizing this girl wasn't Sakura.

'Of course not… ' He thought sadly

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Kakashi."

Two boys came up next to Sayuri looking up at him. One had bright blue eyes and light brown spiky hair while the other had silver boyishly tousled hair and onyx eyes.

"Daisuke-kun!" Sayuri squealed.

Kakashi smiled reminiscently, she is so much like Sakura so many years ago.

The boy with onyx eyes glanced at her before nodding to her in acknowledgment of her presence.

"Hn. Sayuri."

"SAYURI-CHAN!" The boy with cerulean eyes greeted

Sayuri was about to say something when Daisuke cut in.

"Not so loud, Haru-baka."

"What was that, teme?!"

As they argued back and forth Sayuri noticed the way Kakashi looked at them distantly.

'They remind me so much of team 7.' Kakashi thought silently.

When she was about to ask her sensei what's wrong Sayuri suddenly remembered something.

"Kaka-sensei, who is this Sakura you were whispering about?" Sayuri asked

Daisuke and Haru stopped arguing and looked at Kakashi with interest. Daisuke raising a brow while Haru looked at him questioningly.

Kakashi gave a weak smile.

"Sakura… is someone precious to me…"

* * *

Tsunadae gazed at her sake blearily. Empty bottles rested on her desk, scattered messily even on the floor. She had been drinking much more since Sakura was gone. She constantly checked the status reports for Akatsuki but they've been quiet and their position is unknown do to this fact. No one had spotted Akatsuki and this upset Tsunadae.

She was hoping if they managed to find at least one Akatsuki, they could put an advanced tracker on one of the Akatsuki and let them lead Konoha shinobi to their base.

'We already know it's in Amegakure, but that place is too dangerous. There has to be some other way in.' She thought

The hokage swallowed another glass of sake and looked through the files with a drunken blush on her face.

She scanned through her papers. Then found a folder that had familiar kanji writing. The handwriting is familiar.

Tsunadae dug through the caverns of her tipsy hazed mind and then a name popped up in her head.

'Sakura.'

Hurriedly the Hokage dipped her hand in the folder and pulled out an old 5 year old paper. She carefully looked at it's faded words and tried to decipher the message.

_Dear Tsunadae-shishou,_

_I know you must know about the death of my only family left. It's important that you don't let anyone _

_Know about my family's death__Besides the news would only burden others with_

_Sadness and pity when they could never understand me because they never went through _

_What I have._

_Arigatou._

_– Sakura _

_I know deaths of Shinobi are traditionally held with a ceremony but I would be thankful if you bury their graves in the forbidden graveyard where no one can disturb them. _

Tsunadae's eyes widened and her head fought out of her tipsy state. She had forgotten about the death of Sakura's family. She was so caught up on Naruto's return, then later on they found Sasuke's team Hebi, then bringing Sasuke home and monitoring his probation, and then Sakura's leave kept her busy. She was preoccupied and forgot to read the letter. She had already sent her family's bodies to be buried in the forbidden graveyard though.

The hokage's heart clenched when she remembered that Sakura's family had been murdered. She sighed. She lifted her sake about to take a sip when she noticed something.

The string that held the scroll rolled up and securely closed had been snipped by a kunai. Most likely by a skilled shinobi either Jonin rank or higher.

Tsunadae examined the letter and found a little note scribbled at the edge of the very bottom that seemed to be just recently written.

_Gomenasai__, Hokage-sama_

Tsunadae recognized that handwriting anywhere.

'Kakashi'

The hokage stared at the note a little longer before performing several handseals ready to burn it before anyone else could lay their eyes on it.

On the last seal she stared at the note. Faded ink from the ages it's been untouched and the light brown color it took on. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" she whispered

Using as little chakra as possible she breathed a small flame and it quickly ate up the paper. The former slug sannin watched the flame dance on her desk before putting it out by fiercely slamming her hand on the small fire.

'I'll keep your secret safe, Sakura.' She thought to herself.

* * *

"Oi, dobe." Sasuke said looking down as he and Naruto walked down a path leading to training ground 3. The Uchiha stared with empty eyes at nothing in particular.

"What?."

"Do you think Sakura… will be alright?" He asked

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

"We haven't heard from her in years. What if she – "

BAM.

Sasuke was sent flying several yards before rolling across the ground a few feet. He looked up at Naruto as rage suddenly consumed him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sasuke growled

Naruto narrowed his eyes into slits.

"You were about to say 'What if she died' " Uzamaki growled back "How could you think that?"

Sasuke looked down and slowly got up.

"There's no sign of her. Not a trail. Not a lead. What am I suppose to think?" Sasuke said quietly

"Akatsuki hasn't been heard from nor seen. Do you think they're dead?" Naruto countered

"Of course not." He answered "It's an entire powerful criminal organization, but she's one person and she's…"

"Weak?" Finished Naruto

Sasuke looked to the side with his back to Naruto. Naruto shook in anger.

"After all this time how could you still think she's weak? She managed to exhaust us while we fought her at the _same time_and she still nearly beat us!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto, we are not the strongest shinobi in the world! There is always someone better! Stronger! Sakura is no exception!" Sasuke snapped

Naruto chuckled humorlessly.

"An Uchiha saying he's not the best? Lowering his pride?" Naruto said

"Naruto I'm not kidding! I'm fucking serious" snarled Sasuke, whirling around to glare at the dobe

Naruto chuckled once more with a smile and Sasuke grabbed him by the neck.

"What the fuck is so damn funny?!"

Naruto let out a wheezy laugh due to the pressure on his neck.

"You care for her, you care for Sakura"

* * *

**Alright, chapter 11! So in the next chapter It's gonna be Kakashi talking about Sakura. We'll see what else hapens when he reveals a little more then needed... **

**So for now you guys review and I need your opinion. Do you think I should somehow bring in Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin? Or should I use the sand siblings instead?**

**Plz review and vote!**


	12. Sakura's Story

**Chappie 12! Well, right now I'm not sure about how many chapters until this fic ends, but I do know that it passed the mid point of the story and the highest point will be a couple chappies or so later. And Sorry for not putting much action yet but I promise to make up for it in the next chappie!**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

Sasuke was opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by someone else talking in the training grounds.

"Sakura… is someone precious to me…" A familiar voice said

Was that Kakashi?

Naruto looked at his best friend who returned the gaze. Both silently walked to the edge of the training grounds while masking their chakra and listened in on what was going on.

"Was she your relative? Sister? Lover?" asked Sayuri energetically

Haru looked just as curious as Sayuri, but Daisuke merely stuffed his hands in his pockets uncaringly.

"She was my student just like you three." He answered solemnly.

Daisuke's attention perked up at this.

"Really? So she was part of the team before ours?" Asked Haru

"Yeah… Along with Uzamaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said with a ghost of a smile.

Daisuke turned and faced Kakashi, his full attention set on his sensei. Haru and Sayuri's eyes widened.

"You mean Tsunadae's successor? Two of Konoha's few ANBU Captains were your students?" Haru asked in amazement.

"The golden team 7." Kakashi said distantly

"What happened to Sakura?" Asked Daisuke

"It's classified information, but you'll find out sooner or later." He said and paused "Three years ago Haruno Sakura left Konoha and became a missing nin. A few weeks later she was reported as another member of Akatsuki, days after she had killed Kisame."

He three genin froze. This kunoichi became a missing nin, killed an Akatsuki member, and then became one soon after?

'How strong is Haruno?' Though Daisuke

"Who is Haruno Sakura?" asked Daisuke

"She is about 19 right now and nearly at 17 she had left Konoha. Before she left she had already surpassed Tsunadae in the medical field and took over the title of Slug Sannin. She was part of ANBU and also worked in the hospital when she wasn't needed on A or S ranked missions. She posses the ability to heal of course, as well as monster strength from the Godaime. She used to be Tsunadae's apprentice for a few years." Kakashi informed

The three genin stared in awe and disbelief at their sensei.

"Haruno Sakura… She must have been very strong." Haru commented

Daisuke was too speechless to even comment while Sayuri waited quietly for Kakashi to continue.

"How was she like as a genin?" asked the female genin

Kakashi chuckled as he remembered the old times.

"Ah, Sakura was defiantly the brains of the group. She had brain smart that Uchiha Sasuke, her former teammate, couldn't even compare to. She memorized all of the handsigns and the Shinobi way. She has perfect chakra control as she demonstrated on a mistaken A-Rank mission. On the Chunin exams she had no problem with the written exams unlike her other teammates. She also specializes in genjutsu." Kakashi said, recalling his memory.

"Smarter than an Uchiha?" Asked Daisuke while Haru looked dumbfounded.

"Hai, she even has better chakra control then either of them." Kakashi answered.

"Sugoi." Sayuri said, with every word from Kakashi she felt as if this girl really is someone amazing. Kakashi doesn't give praises so easily.

"Heh heh. She also has her downsides though. While she specialized in genjutsu, as a genin she severely lacked taijutsu and ninjutsu. Her technique with kunai and setting traps was good but her physical strength was lacking, and she mostly stayed on the sidelines instead of out in the battle. In her terms 'always being protected'. She also had a short fuse and getting her angry is something you would want to avoid. She has a tendency of wacking her other teammate, Uzamaki Naruto, over the head when he would do something 'stupid' – "

"Wait" Haru interrupted "She hit the next Hokage?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Quite often. There was also another thing; she would fawn over Uchiha Sasuke. She had a crush like obsession with him which would get in the way of her training."

At this Sayuri perked up and listened intently. Daisuke would avoid looking at Sayuri while Haru was oblivious to all this.

"Sasuke would always get annoyed, but she was persistent and he held a sort of dislike towards her until the Chunin exams that is. In the forest of death with both of her teammates unable to help her she realized that she needs to focus more on training, she was against three sound nin. Even if it seemed hopeless she fought on, with eventually some help from a few friends, to protect her teammates. Around that time is when her crush started to grow into something more and she stopped constantly fawning over Sasuke, and gave him more space by distancing herself a little more from him."

"What's the point of all this? Why bother saying her weaknesses?" Asked Daisuke indifferently

"Becausee her weaknesses caused her to leave. The night Sasuke left she had poured her heart out to him, only to have it thrown in her face. Not long after, Naruto had left and she had been alone. That was the time she needed them the most, because on her fourteenth year her only family had been slaughtered during a raid right before her very eyes."

There was a moment of silence. Sayuri and Haru looked at Kakashi with disbelief and sympathy for Sakura. While, Daisuke merely kept his gaze down.

This is the shinobi way. No one lies forever, they all die someday.

"Since, then." Kakashi continued "She had never been the same until one day she decided to leave Konoha to get stronger outside the village. Somehow she ended up with Akatsuki… It's hard to believe someone like her would do this. It's hard, when someone close and dear to you turns around and betrays you. It hurts."

The old Jonin was quiet and when Sayuri opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Her family…" a deep voice said from behind the team,

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly in shock before he turned to face none other than Naruto and Sasuke. The three genin looked at the two living legends with awe.

"Naruto… Sasuke…" Kakashi greeted monotonously, motioning the genin to leave.

The three left reluctantly.

"Her family is gone?" Asked Naruto carefully.

"Hai." Confirmed Kakashi

"All this time… for 5 years she'd been alone and no one knew about it?" Asked the other team seven member.

"Hai, with the acceptation of the godaime."

In a flash Naruto held Kakashi in a choke hold while Sasuke held his Kusanagi dangerously close to Kakashi's neck. Naruto had a look of anger with Kyubi's chakra swirling around his eyes in rage. Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes, a dark aura formed around him.

_"Why the fuck didn't you tell us?"_ The Uchiha whispered lethally.

Swirling Mangenkyou eyes darkened chakra visibly whipping around in the murderous orbs.

"I just found out myself, Sasuke."

_Slam._

Tsunadae looked up from her work. Eyes focused and determined.

"What do you think – "

"Why didn't you tell us about her family?!" The usually cheerful voice yelled

The blonde slammed his hands down on he desk with an Uchiha who looked as if he was about to demolish everything in sight.

But judging by his violently trembling arms, he's trying to control himself.

Tsunadae sighed.

_'So they know?'_

"You have to understand that – "

"What is there to understand?" Sasuke growled.

_Slam._

"Enough!"

Tsunadae slammed her own hands down on the table and nearly making it collapse from her chakra infused strength. Her face neared Naruto's dangerously, reminding him who he's talking to.

After a few moments of the glaring contest Naruto backed away in defeat.

"What I was trying to say is Sakura didn't want you to know."

"What?" Both boys asked , not getting why their teammate wouldn't tell them such a thing.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?! We could've – !"

"You could've what, Uchiha?!" Tsunadae interrupted standing up to her full height and glared at the Uchiha, "Sneer at her and tell her that's the Shinobi way, to suck it up? Tell her that now she can actually comprehend what it means to be truly alone? Call her weak for not being able to let go of their death?!"

Sasuke was silent and merely glared at her. He would have never done such a thing, but now that he thought about it, before she left he hadn't treated her any better than how Tsunadae predicted him to act towards Sakura. What Tsunadae said… is the cold hard truth.

"And you!" She yelled turning her angry gaze to Naruto. "What could you have done?! Pity her? Be more protective of her? Never allow her to fend for herself because she is so fragile?!"

Naruto looked down with a scowl at how much the truth hurts. Tsunadae glared down at both as she spoke.

"This is why she didn't want to tell you! Because of how you'd react! She was afraid you two would try to avenge her family. She was afraid of how you would act towards her. She was afraid of being _weak_!"

"I understand that." Sasuke said looking at Tsunadae with an unreadable expression. "But she could tell us anything. We could've helped her through it seeing as we've been through the same thing."

Tsunadae shook her head.

"No. Even if she did tell you, it wouldn't bring them back. She doesn't want your comfort." Tsunadae said firmly

"Tsunadae-baa-chan! If you're saying we should give up on Sakura-chan - !"

"No." Tsunadae interrupted curtly "That's not it."

"Then what?" Sasuke asked frustrated and trying to get to the point.

"The point is we've gathered all of the remaining Jinchuuriki in Suna. Which means…" She trailed and let Naruto continue.

"Which means that all of Akatsuki are going there." Naruto said with an unreadable expression.

"We plan to take out all of them, once and for all." Tsunadae said as several other Jonin and ANBU appeared In the room.

"Naruto, you lead sector A, your team will one by one take out each Akatsuki pair except Uchiha Itachi and... Haruno Sakura." She said hesitantly and Naruto nodded reluctantly.

_'I wanted to be the one to find her and bring her back along with the teme.'_ He sighed

"Uchiha Sasuke," She said turning to face the Konoha Uchiha.

"Hai," He said with hard eyes.

"While Kakashi leads sector C you lead sector C, you main goal is to eliminate Uchiha Itachi and get back Haruno Sakura at all cost. Then once that is done you will go after the leader." She said

_'At least one of us will be the one to bring her back'_ Naruto thought silently

"Suna will aid us in this battle and help us fight off shinobi of Amegakure. Understood?" Tsunadae said with authority.

"Hai." The various shinobi replied automatically except for one.

Tsunadae and the rest of the occupants in the room looked at the Uchiha carefully. His face showed no emotion but his eyes showed it all.

Anger, Hate, Remorse, Guilt, Concern, Anxiety all swirled in those deep onyx eyes.

"Hai," He nodded, closing his eyes.

_'Finally, this is what he'd been waiting for. A chance to finish his brother and the one who corrupted the once loyal kunoichi, and a chance to finally get her back.'_ He inwardly breathed, he couldn't mess this up.

"Good. We leave tonight."

* * *

The sun was now slowly sinking behind the few trees and mountains. From a cliff legions of Shinobi stood surrounding it and staring at the setting sun. A village could be seen at a far distance as wind lightly breezed.

Their expression held anticipation for the fight to come. Malicious grins on the missing nins' and high classed criminals' faces.

Atop the hill are the nine Akatsuki members. Pein stood in front at the edge of the hill with Konan to his right while Itachi and Sakura stood to his left.

"Pein how do we know if this is not a trap?" Konan asked, not believing that all of the Jinchuuriki could possibly be gathered in the same area.

"This is no trap nor bluff, Konan. They'll be there."

"Then we should expect company." Itachi said with his mangenkyou eyes

"Konoha nin?" Asked Zetsu

Itachi glanced at Sakura furtively. She remained still and unmoving with her slashed hitae-ate around her neck.

"Hai, and don't be surprised to see Suna fighting alongside with them."

"Of course." Answered Konan. "When will we meet them?"

"Soon." The Akatsuki leader said with an unreadable tone. "We leave now."

The Akatsuki members nodded silently and in a split second disappeared in a gust of wind. The other nin following their example.

* * *

**Looks like Sasuke and Naruto now now! Wonder what'll happen when they finally see Sakura after three years apart... Anyway, sorry about not much action going on but, again. in the next chappie there will be a whole mess of it!**

**Please read and review!**


	13. Meeting Again

**And here is the long awaited chapter 13! By the way guys I may not be able to do as many chapters because of the SAT tests and all. Please be patient with me when I give late updates! Oh and Happy early New Years!**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"GO!" Tsunadae ordered from her place at the village gates.

The sunset reflected against her face as pure determination shown in her eyes. Shizune stood by her with eyes narrowed in a serious expression.

The Jonin and ANBU quickly followed their orders and charged through the trees. The sunset dipping behind the hills. Naruto's cerulean eyes gleamed with tenacious will behind his fox mask. Behind him followed Rabbit masked Hyuuga Hinata, ANBU Sai, ANBU Yamato, Jonin Inuzuka Kiba, Jonin Aburame Shino, Shiranui Genma, Maito Gai, and Jiraiya, the toad sannin.

Sasuke's new wolf mask shielded his piercing resolute eyes. Behind him followed the hawk masked Hyuuga, Panda masked Ten-Ten, Rabbit masked Ino, and Bear masked Shikamaru along with Jonin Rock Lee.

Behind Kakashi was practically an army of Shinobi, most of them however stayed back in Konoha while the other joined the soon to be all-out war in Suna. He is supposed to lead the other shinobi to fight off Amegakure's rogue shinobi and cover squadrons A and C.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked to each other before nodding and heading off in their separate directions with their squadron trekking behind.

* * *

With Kakashi…

The Hawk masked ANBU captain scanned his surroundings with his Sharingan as they neared Suna. He abruptly came to a halt on a cliff and the other obediently stopped right behind him.

His eyes widened once he caught something in the distance.

It was an army of Shinobi heading towards Suna.

_'__Amegakure__'_

He and his squadron cut them off before they could enter the village. Amegakure shinobi leered at the fearless Konoha nin as they faced each other. A shinobi that looked in his mid thirties stood in front of the Amegakure shinobi which presumed him to be the leader. He had a scar that ran vertically down his left eye, his mouth fixed in a smirk as he made the first move by charging at Kakashi with his the shinobi behind him charging at the Konoha nin behind Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi." He smiled maliciously.

"Uriyukon Ryukai." Kakashi said, knowing the leader's familiar face from the bingo book.

The leader threw his fist at Kakashi who blocked with his back fist and aimed a kick to the side of the leader's head. Ryukai swiftly blocked with his forearm armor effortlessly.

Fists pounded against each other, making resounding pounding sounds. The sound of metal on metal was heard as the Shinobi around them fought each other off. Jutsu were being casted everywhere you turn.

Ryukai caught Kakashi's fist and with his other fist he hit the ANBU to the cheek. Kakashi took the blow, his hand shot out and twisted Ryukai's arm behind his back with a kunai to his neck, quickly slitting it.

Poof.

'Ryukai' disappeared into a cloud of dust. Kakashi's eyes scanned the fields to find Ryukai only to find three shinobi standing in his way.

He looked at them carefully before sinking to a fighting position. On charged at him, swiftly Kakashi grabbed him by the arm and neck and slammed him down onto the ground. Pieces of earth flew as the shinobi made impact with the ground. The other two charged at the ANBU captain.

Clang!

Kakashi whipped out two kunai. Each blocking a shinobi's kunai. Kakashi flipped backwards and made several hand signs.

"Suiton! Suriyodan no Jutsu!"

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, his fox mask hid his identity while his squadron followed him through the woods.

He suddenly came to a halt as he sensed powerful chakra coming their way. He held his hands together with the palms apart in a matter similar to Shikamaru's thinking pose. This signal meant someone was coming, Akatsuki.

2 shadows landed on the branch before them. You could see the Akatsuki robes but their faces were shadowed.

"Ne, Naruto eh? Haven't seen ya in a long time, un"

"Deidara-sempai, should we go after Kyuubi?"

"Akastsuki" Whispered Jiraiya.

"Deidara and Tobi." Confirmed Naruto

"They know our name, Deidara-sempai! What should Tobi do?"

Deidara smirked from within the shadows.

"We get rid of his little pals, un. Then we capture Kyuubi." Deidara snickered, "Want to come out and join the fight… Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu?"

Squadron A's eyes widened. They were to face off against 5 Akatsuki at the same time. They were supposed to take them one at a time! They don't have a fair chance against them…

Naruto smirked.

"Hinata with Kiba and Shino, you guys fight Tobi. Sai you're with Yamato, you guys go for Kakuzu. Genma with Gai, both of you are after Hidan. And Jiraiya will fight Zetsu. I'm going after Deidara." Naruto ordered. "They want a fight, we'll give 'em a war."

The five Akatsuki stared down at the Konoha shinobi from their place high above on the other branches. Naruto was the first to make a move.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto and three other clones stood on the same branch facing Deidara who looked down at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Just give it up kid. She doesn't want to go back." He said, without the trademark 'un'

"As long as I'm alive and breathing then I'll never give up!!" Naruto roared

"After what she's been through in that village of yours do you really think she'd come back?" Deidara sneered before it slowly returned to a frown of disgust.

"SHUT UP!!!"

Orange chakra emitted from all of the clones and Naruto. Orange chakra filled his cerulean orbs, fangs made themselves known as his short finger nails became deadly claws. Naruto allowed the Kyuubi spirit to partially take control; two tails of chakra appeared.

Deidara inwardly cursed. He wasn't ready for this, he couldn't face the Kyuubi.

Blonde spikes were wildly blown by the wind as the Jinchuuriki charged at Deidara. A chakra extended claw wrapped around the blonde Akatsuki's neck and slammed him into a tree. The Akatsuki merely looked at Naruto through half lidded eyes as he sucked up the pain.

"Katsu" He said hoarsely as Naruto's grip strengthened as every second goes by

_Boom._

Naruto's partially transformed body was thrown back as an explosion seemingly erupted from out of nowhere. His body gave off smoke from the blow as he descended into a fall, landing harshly through three thick branches before finally landing on the fourth.

Naruto growled animalistic snarl as he roughly wiped off blood at the corner of his mouth on all fours. Deidara jumped down and landed before him in a crouching position.

"You wanna dance, un?"

* * *

Several pairs of combat boots padded against the ground at an abnormal speed. Sharingan eyes scanned the battle field, behind him is his team. The youngest Uchiha looked up at the barren field of sand to see blurs of Shinobi clashing against one another. Jutsu flying and weapons cutting through the air. He stood several yards away from the actual battle with his team behind him

"Hyuuga, look for signs of Uchiha Itachi." The youngest said

"No need otoutou." A voice cynical said

At the sound of the voice sector B stiffened and tension filled the air. Turning slowly they faced Uchiha Itachi with Haruno Sakura standing at his side.

A kunai sliced the air as it headed towards the elder Uchiha only to be caught between his fingers and then tossed away carelessly.

"Captain, what do we do?" asked Hyuuga Neji lowly and out of the Akatsuki's hearing range.

"…" The captain could only stare at his brother with such hate, his teeth grounded.

His gaze turned towards his old teammate. Wind gently whipped around her and played with her now shoulder length hair. Her eyes were hidden behind the sliced hitae-ate that seemed to mock him.

"Captain!" Neji hissed in a whisper when he didn't receive a response. "Who will take on Uchiha Itachi?"

Sasuke could only remain quiet as he faced inner turmoil at the question. He could avenge his clan if he fought Itachi, but the rest of his team can't face Sakura. They're not strong enough, she could get away while he fought his brother.

He might never get another chance to face Itachi.

Then again, this might be the last chance he has to finally bring her back. If he lets her go who knows if he'll ever find her again.

"Uchiha, what do you want us to do?!" The Nara genius said quietly.

"Tch." Sector B looked up at the sound of the female Akatsuki's voice. "If you don't want to fight then stay the hell out of our way."

"Sakura…" Whispered the blonde rabbit masked ANBU.

"Sakura-san!" Lee spoke up. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

Sakura shook her head and gave a dark chuckle.

"The only reason as to why things are this way is because I _chose_ to go this way." She answered

"Is this really what you want, Sakura?!" Yelled Ten-Ten from behind her panda mask as she stepped closer to the pink haired kunoichi "Do you want to live life as a criminal?! Do you want to betray the people who love you?"

"And who might they be, Ten-Ten?" Sakura asked coldly.

"You're family! You're friends! You're teammates! Why can't you see that?! Why are you doing this!?" Yelled Ino as she took a step forward.

"My family is gone." Sakura answered harshly, "My so called friends don't know me. They can't _understand_ me. As for my teammates…" Sakura said then turned to Sasuke.

_"They mean nothing to me."_

The youngest Uchiha looked down with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Kakashi?" He asked

* * *

The silver haired copy nin blocked the blade with his own Katana. He clashed blades with the leader several times. Spark flying at the friction of both blades.

Ryukai smiled maliciously as he used his free hand to punch Kakashi in the stomach, causing him to double over.

A blade penetrated the silver haired shinobi's shoulder blade. Blood stained the once green grass.

Ryukai looked at Kakashi in incredulity as the copy nin gripped the sword's blade and forcefully ripped it out of his body.

"How..." he sputtered.

"The poison in your katana was numbed when I used my Suiton jutsu." Kakashi explained.

"Looks like you are the next legendary sannin's sensei." Ryukai scowled,

* * *

"He never bothered training me." Sakura answered curtly.

"Naruto?"

* * *

"Katsu!"

_**Boom.**_

Naruto's body flew back and skidded across the ground. The Kyuubi container picked himself up off the ground, breathing heavily, glaring at the blonde Akatsuki.

"Why don't you just stay down?" asked Deidara

The blonde Akatsuki bore his share of wounds as well.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I can't." he said panting slightly. Smoke emitted from his cuts and injuries as they slowly regenerated themselves with the Kyuubi's power.

Orange chakra whipped around him and wind viciously whirled around from the force of the chakra.

"Because Kaka-sensei is counting on me" the Kyuubi boy said then chuckled. "And Sasuke-teme would beat me to a bloody pulp. Besides…"

The fox ANBU picked up his fuuma laying on the ground.

"Sakura-chan needs me."

* * *

"He's a fool who just won't give up on me." She said

"And me?" He said, fisting his hands and not looking up at his brother standing next to the only female he ever cared so much for since his kaa-san.

"You. A heartless traitor and Karma's bitch."

She said those words stoically. Yet they stung with dripping venom.

"…you shouldn't be talking, Sakura. Not when you are a traitor yourself." He said harshly

"I have every right to talk, Uchiha. Because of the very fact that I am a traitor. After all… doesn't the saying say it takes a thief to know a thief?"

The Konoha nin aside from Sasuke flinched at how hard her voice was.

Turning away from them her cloak fluttered behind her. Her voice dangerously calm when she said:

"Isn't it ironic? How the tables are turned…"

Itachi had merely watched the scene with sharp calculating eyes.

_'She means so much to them. She means so much to _him_.' _

Giving a last look that dared sector B to stop them, Itachi followed the pink haired girl wordlessly.

"Kyuubi is near, Itachi." She said with her back to him as she walked ahead.

"Aa."

Sasuke's blood boiled.

So they were after Naruto?

_Clang!_

In a split second, Sasuke stood in front of Sakura, blocking her path. His blade being blocked by Itachi's, who stood behind her.

Sector B had wide eyes as they stared at their captain.

_'He moved so fast. My Byakugan couldn't follow his actions.'_ Neji said with slight wide eyes of disbelief.

Itachi glared at his brother who kept his head bowed and eyes hidden under his bangs.

"You called Naruto a fool for chasing after you." The youngest Uchiha spoke with a hidden emotion.

His arm as well as his brother's shook and trembled against each other's power.

"Stop talking." She ordered, scowling.

Itachi tried to force his blade against Sasuke's, making it painful for Sasuke as they grappled.

"Is Konoha a fool for chasing you?" he asked, ignoring her demand and the obvious pain.

"Shut up."

He looked up at her with piercing red eyes. The Mangenkyo symbol spiraled in the center of his pupil.

"Am I a fool for chasing you, Sakura?"

* * *

**Sand siblings are coming in the next chappie! Oh and Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo might come in either the next chapter or the one after. **

**VOTE TIME!**

**So here are the choices becase I need help deciding:**

**a) Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo as good guys**

**b) Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo as bad guys**

**c) Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo appear later on as enemies to Konoha AND Akatsuki (I have an idea for it but I won't tell you guy!)**

**d) Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo not appear at all **

**By the way, should I make Karin still a Sasuke fangirl and bitchy or make her get over Sasuke and totally not bitchy?**

**Oh and for those of you who didn't do the vote on my profile, please checki it out? It's a little poll where you vote for the best pairings, so plz vote!**


	14. Battle Rages On and Risks on the Line

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Plz don't hate me for the late update! With the exams and everything it's so hard to make another chapter ad prep for the exmas at the same time! Plus I also have these after school things and... Eh, I guess that's enough of the excuses heh heh, on with the story!**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto**

**R&R**

_

* * *

_

_Slash_

Sakura's hand clutched her katana at her waist and she drew it from his sheath. In the blink of an eye she had run her blade through the youngest Uchiha. Who disappeared in a puff of smoke. She clicked her tongue in annoyance before titling her head slightly to her partner who understood and nodded then disappeared in a light gust of winds.

"Where did he go?!" Ino yelled in surprise, scanning her surroundings.

"Ino!" Ten-Ten called.

The blonde Yamanaka nodded and both kunoichi went back to back each wielding their own deadly weapons. Rock Lee followed their example and went back to back with Neji and Nara. Shikamaru's calculating eyes observed Sakura, watching carefully as she set her lips in a thin line and slowly sheathed her blade with her back to them.

He remembered the Uchiha's advice about her jutsu which allowed her to see with chakra waves. He could use shadow clones because she couldn't use her ability to find him. On the other hand genjutsu is useless as well as hiding chakra signals, but that's all the genius knows about this mysterious jutsu.

Sakura turned to look at them and using impossible speed she performed several complex hand signs before bringing them to the final seal: horse.

"Nentou! Akki Boushi!"

A charge of chakra shocked the ground. This didn't happen the first time she used this jutsu…

A rain of black flames surrounded sector B, and towered over them 20 feet high. The only opening lead to Sakura, the deadly kunoichi herself. The former Konoha kunoichi raised her fist to pound it into the ground when suddenly the force of a punch threw her onto the ground and skidding to a stop 10 feet away.

The whole sector looked up to see their squad leader panting and covered in cuts and burns. Blood ran down the side of his mouth and his eyes blazed red. His fist still extended from punching his former teammate. The flames surrounding the team died as Itachi reappeared next to Sakura with his share of injuries, watching as she stood on her own.

"I have a deal." Sasuke said letting his arm fall to his side. "We'll fight, two on two. Whoever loses must give up one person to the winning team, to do whatever they wish to that person. Kill him, torture him, whatever you want."

* * *

Kakashi descended from the air and landed his feet on the arms of his opponent, quickly slitting his throat he jumped down and watched the body fall. On the battle field many shinobi lay on the ground dead, others fought on while the injured retreated to be cared for. The numbers kept coming and coming seemingly endlessly.

7 more Amegakure shinobi headed at him and narrowing his eyes Kakashi sank into fighting position. The first shinobi that got to him first he punched straight on and shoved his body to the side temporarily. Four came to him on all sides front, back, left, and right. Grabbing the one in front's fist he flipped him into the shinobi behind him. Glancing at his left and right he quickly got down on the ground and swept his leg behind their, causing them to fall harshly to the ground. Flipping backwards into the former sensei formed several hand seals and at the last seal large icicles almost twice the size of a full grown man hailed down on all seven enemies.

Knowing they were done for Kakashi turned away from them to see hordes of shinobi grinning maliciously at a chance to kill the legendary copy nin. In the front stood Ryukai who stepped forward. Pulling down the left side of his mask he opened his eye to reveal his Mangenkyou Sharingan and just as Ryukai made hand seals he formed the same ones.

"Ryusa Bakuryu!!"

On the last seal both opponents created a large wave of sand charging at each other, pushing against each other's power. Kakashi smirked while Ryukai's eyes widened when his wave was absorbed in Kakashi's he started forming hand seals for a defensive jutsu, only for him and the Amegakure shinobi around his to drown in the ocean like waves of sand.

Breathing heavily the copy nin shook his head and sighed as he looked at the flat surface of sand, no traces of shinobi ever being there were found.

"Man…" He breathed and looked at the other shinobi battling against each other. "…I'm getting too old for this…"

* * *

Naruto ran as barrages of explosions followed him. He cursed under his breath while the large sand bird tailed him from behind, at this rate he would run out of chakra to keep up this run. He needed to get in close combat with the blonde Akatsuki.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted

Several shadow cloned appeared to his left and right. Thinking quickly Naruto and his clones turned around and threw several shuriken. Deidara shot out a hand, creating a sculpture of sand, and then sent it at lightning speed toward Naruto.

"Katsu!"

Dodging the explosions Naruto and his clones spread out. Panting out, a little tired, Naruto looked up at Deidara.

_'What the hell should I do?' _Naruto thought silently as the Akatsuki approached he began running again. _'I can't run forever'_

Then it hit him. Why didn't he think of that before?

Coming up with a plan he purposely slowed his pace to a stop and waited as he felt the strong chakra draw closer. Closing his eyes he timed the moment and powered chakra to his legs.

_'Bird boy is about 25 feet in the air… if I could get enough chakra…'_

Then he felt it… the chakra at a dangerously close range.

_'That's it!'_

By his thumb 'till it bled Naruto turned his head slightly to look at Deidara before back flipping high up in the air and landed crouching before Deidara. His palm hit the top of the bird with a thud.

"Kat – "

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!"

Before Deidara was about to use his signature move a large puff of smoke, and the sound of the sand bird crashing down to the ground sounded. Standing on top of a large toad, Naruto smirked down at Deidara's expression of disbelief. Under the toad was the crushed sand bird….

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Neji hissed at the Uchiha which just earned a glare.

"Why would we want to make such a bargain?" Itachi said, knowing full well that he and Sakura are important to Akatsuki's operation and Akatsuki can't afford to lose either of them.

"There is a Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Weapon specialist, and taijutsu specialist in this sector, there are thousands of possibilities. If you take me, then Naruto will fight twice as hard for myself and Sakura. It'd be the perfect bait, especially when he can't fight if he's clouded by anger. You could use one of us in Akatsuki even, as a threat to Konoha."

Neji, Ino, and Ten-Ten glared at the former traitor angrily. He's practically selling them away! They can't possibly fight Akatsuki with only two nin, it's suicidal even. They are sure to lose.

_'The stupid traitor. We'll fail the mission if we go on with this bet__ not to mention a teammate! Although I wouldn't mind them taking Uchiha…__'_ Neji inwardly thought.

"Uchiha, did you forget the mission objectives? We have to go after Pein," He said out loud making up his mind.

"No, I haven't Hyuuga. We are to go after the leader once we've eliminated Uchiha Itachi and retrieved Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said looking directly at both. "Through this bet we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Uchih – "

"Hyuuga, in this mission I am your superior and you will address me as such." Was the curt reply.

Lee watched with narrowed eyes. It didn't take a genius to know this wouldn't work. Shikamaru had the same thoughts as he looked at their captain.

_'What are you up to?'_ The Nara genius thought suspiciously.

"Fine who will we wager?" asked Itachi.

Sakura turned to her partner clenching her teeth. How dare he agree to such a trivial thing? Did he forget the main objective?

"Itachi…" She hissed warningly with a tone that said 'Don't-do-anything-stupid'

He just gave her an intense stare before turning to face his younger brother.

"We're waging the kunoichi." He said with that unreadable tone.

Sakura repressed a twitch. _'and then he went and did something stupid!'_

"We?" She lowly growled.

Itachi ignored her and gave Sasuke, who was looking at Sakura with a strange expression, a pointed look. The younger Uchiha's eyes held determination once the words left Itachi's mouth.

"We'll wage…" Sasuke trailed and looked to the team who returned the gaze almost fearfully. "Me."

Itachi raised a brow and Sakura pursed her lips skeptically.

"You're not worth it." Sakura sneered emotionlessly. "What do you possibly have to offer?"

Ignoring the hurt feeling he felt Sasuke looked at Sakura without coldness. Which surprised her along with the rest of sector B, Itachi looked on with interest and calculating eyes.

"I have close ties with Uzumaki Naruto and belong to a prestigious clan that is nearly wiped out. Konoha can't afford to lose my kei kei genkai nor the potential I have, I'm too important for them to lose."

Before Sakura could reject, Itachi cut in.

"Very well otoutou, we accept."

The Uchiha smirked while Itachi seemed to give the younger a indecipherable look that only Sasuke looked to understand. After a few seconds of the silent tension Sasuke motioned Neji to walk forward, who did so with hesitation.

"We can't afford to lose this." The Uchiha muttered to the Hyuuga. "Give it your all."

"Don't I always?"

* * *

**Yeah, this is a pathetically short chap, but I'm sorry! I promise the next one will be longer! And as for the voting results we need more voters because, er it's a tie for no Team Hebi and Make the enemies to both sides. Here is the Poll Again.**

**a) Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo as good guys**

**b) Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo as bad guys**

**c) Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo as enemies to BOTH Akatsuki and Konoha**

**d) Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo not appear at all**

NEW CHOICES!

**e) It's a surprise but I can't tell you! All I can say is Juugo and Suigetsu are good guys but not Karin. The rest is a surprise!**

**f) Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin working WITH Akatsuki and FOR Sakura**

SEPERATE POLL!

**a) Karin Bitchy and Fangirl**

**b) Karin Bitchy and not a fangirl**

**c) Karin Not Bitchy and not a fangirl**

**d) Karin Bitchy and fangirling someone else**


	15. I'm sorry

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**First off, I want to say that I'm really, very, honestly sorry about this. I haven't updated in centuries and the majority of you all must loathe me by now or at least have forgotten about me entirely. This may seem long to you all but I owe an explanation in the least.**

**I know excuses are a waste of time but I have to say, I'm so exhausted most of the time because of school, family and life in general monopolizing my attention. My history and literature professors are getting on my nerves with all of the essays – it's almost as if they do this intentionally – I haven't had any time for at all. I've got the usual high school drama going on as well and it's got me so angsty sometimes I just need a moment of solitude.**

**Guys are a royal pain in the ass. And I'm so confused.**

**(My apologies to males reading this, but why do some of you have to be so damn confusing?! Why can't you just say how you feel dammit!)**

**What I'm saying is that there is a very high chance I won't update at all in the near future. To put it bluntly I will cease updating. I am sorry for abandoning all of my fanfictions! There are so many haven't finished yet and I hate to leave them incomplete, _I'm sorry_.**

**My constant change of mood will ruin the story for you all if I attempt to finish them if someone would like to fill in my role and continue any of my stories then please do. Just be sure to PM me and let me know first, okay?**

**I will not delete any of my fics – a whim of mine, I hate to see so much effort be wasted – and once again I'm sorry everyone.**

**For who ever wants to continue any of my stories, please write a chapter for the story you want to continue (No less then 4 pages on MS word. Make sure you include the title of the story you want to continue) and PM the chapter to me. This way I can see if you can keep the characters in character and keep the story on track. I'll read over the chapter.**

**I want to keep my fics alive. **


End file.
